A Gift From God
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Seto already has the rest of his life planned out now that high school is done but when Serenity arrives at his door he discovers that not only are his plans ruined but he's going to be a father. They only have 9 months to determine the rest of their live
1. Chapter 1

**Father:** 1) A male parent 2) An ancestor 3) The founder of the family

Chapter 1

"_Then it came to me... I was a father."-Nat King Cole_

Serenity stepped out of the bathroom with a solemn look on her face. Tea looked up from the ground at Serenity. "Well?" She asked. Serenity said nothing and sat down. She moved her hand and dropped the small piece of plastic into Tea's lap. Tea quickly took it up and looked at it. Tea frowned.

"Maybe it's broken."

"It's not broken, I've already taken three." Tea took a closer look at it, observing the piece of plastic more closely. Serenity buried her face in her hands.

"Maybe they made it wrong… like, the guy at the factory accidentally made it so that the pink smiley face meant-"

"Tea, it's not wrong. It's not broken. It's not messed up in any way." Tea sighed and got to her feet.

"Well, I hate to say it. But I think you're pregnant." Serenity moaned and shifted so that now her face was buried in the pillow.

"Oh God… what am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry too much, I mean, technically it's not totally official until you see the gynecologist." Serenity sat up.

"I have to tell him."

"Wait, what?" Serenity looked up at Tea.

"I have to tell him that I'm pregnant."

"You don't exactly have to tell him yet… I mean you still have a while…"

"I can't wait! It'll kill me. I have to tell him today, right now." Serenity reached for the phone and began to dial. Tea quickly snatched it from her hands. "What are you doing?"

"You're not gonna tell him over the phone are you?"

"Of course not, I'm going to call to see if I can see him."

"No way, he'll never agree to that. If you're actually gonna tell him in person, you'll have to just show up."

"I dunno Tea… I mean, isn't that rude?"

"Oh please, he should be the last person you should be worried about being rude to." Serenity sighed once more as she started to slip on her shoes and grab her keys. "You're going now?"

"What do you think?" Serenity started heading out the door, "Joey, I'm going out." Serenity left without hearing her brother's response.

* * *

Seto was happily humming to himself as he entered the kitchen. Mokuba turned around when his brother began to happily wash his hands. Mokuba raised one eyebrow. "What has been up with you lately?"

"Whatever do you mean, dearest younger brother?" Seto said as he carefully dried his hands and made his way towards the table where Mokuba sat.

"I mean, why are you so happy all of the sudden? You've been like this for a month now, you're not what people would call a cheerful person." Seto bent down and kissed Mokuba on the head before seating himself beside Mokuba.

"You don't think it's possible I can be happy once and a while?" Mokuba shook his head, "Well, if you must know, I'm simply happy because now that high school is finally done and over with, I'm free to live the rest of my life working and taking care of you without distraction from that annoying school. There have been so many times when I just wanted to quit that school, but now I have successfully graduated and I couldn't be happier."

"Not to mention you actually went to the graduation party," Mokuba added.

"Yes, I suppose that is true as well. Although to be honest I can't really remember any of it. But that's probably a good thing, social events usually bore me." Mokuba rolled his eyes. There was a loud knock on the door. Mokuba pushed his chair back, but Seto was the first to get to his feet. "Don't worry, I've got it."

Seto made his way to the door, "Kaiba residence how can… Wheeler?"

"Hi Kaiba…" she said quickly, not looking straight into his face.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have friends to hang out with or something?" Serenity began twirling her hair with her index finger.

"Well… yes, but… well, there's a reason I came over here." Seto gave an annoyed look.

"What is it?"

"Can… Can I come in?" Seto sighed and moved to the side, allowing her to enter his home. He shut the door after her. Mokuba appeared in the hallway.

"Who is it? Oh, hey Serenity!" Serenity tried to put on a fake smile.

"Oh, hey Mokuba. How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm swell…" Serenity started looking around then turned to Seto, "I was hoping we could talk privately." Seto eyed her.

"I don't like keeping secrets from my brother."

"I… I just want to tell you in private, and then you can choose whether to tell him or not." Seto looked over at Mokuba.

"Would you mind?" Mokuba shook his head and ran up the stairs. Seto led Serenity to the living room. "Well, what is it?"

"Why don't we sit down?" Seto was very puzzled by Serenity's actions, but did what she said and sat down beside her. Serenity took in a deep breath and try to calm her nerves. Her heart was racing and her mind was about to explode. Serenity thought about running, but quickly bagged the idea. Seto was beginning to get impatient.

"Well?" Serenity took another deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Seto stared at her.

"Pardon?"

"I'm pregnant, Kaiba." Seto blinked and tried to make a connection in his head.

"Like… with a child?"

"YES!"

"Oh… wait a second, why are you telling me this? I don't care if you and Duke have a kid… or Tristan or whoever it is that you're going out with!" Serenity looked a bit confused.

"Um… it's neither Duke or Tristan's kid."

"Whose kid is it then?"

"Kaiba, it's yours."

"What? No it's not. You have to have sex to get someone pregnant." Seto looked at Serenity. She nodded confirming that fact. "I'd never have sex with you, when exactly did we have sex?"

"Oh gosh… don't you remember the graduation party?"

"No! What does that have anything to do with it?" There were a couple moments of silence, and suddenly it hit him. "Oh… wait, now I think I remember."

* * *

"So then I used the 10 and killed my step father!" Seto yelled with pride before downing the last of his beer and tossing it to the ground. Serenity gave a loud laugh before doing the same and falling into Seto.

"That's the funniest thing I have ever heard…" She said, trying to push herself up and keep balance as she held onto Seto's shoulder. Seto looked Serenity up and down before smiling.

"You know, you're pretty hot for a sister of a Mutt." Serenity gave him a drunken smile and moved closer.

"And you're pretty hot for an egomaniac jerk." Seto now had his arms wrapped around Serenity. "You wanna do this?" Serenity asked taking another huge gulp of her beer before dropping it to the ground.

"Let's go somewhere more quiet…" Seto and Serenity slowly shifted their way through the crowds of people to the bedroom. Seto landed on the bed as Serenity started to undress herself. "You know, I've never actually had sex before… much less seen a woman naked…" Seto stated as he watched Serenity reveal herself before him.

"Well prepare for the time of your life." Serenity and Seto's faces molded together and things just got more intimate from there. The night would proceed as accordingly.

* * *

Seto stared blankly at the ground before shaking his head and returning to reality. He turned his head and looked over at Serenity. "Oh God… we really did do it." Serenity gulped and nodded.

"I didn't exactly remember it either until Tea reminded me." Serenity twiddled her thumbs. Seto ran his hand through his hair. He started to freak out, what was he going to do? This couldn't be happening, there must've been a mistake. This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

"Are you sure you're… that?"

"Well, I've only taken the pregnancy test. I haven't seen the gynecologist yet."

"So… there's a possibility that you're not… that?"

"I took three tests."

"Oh…" Seto got up, "Well, let's go then."

"Go? Where are we going?"

"To the gynecologist. We have to know for sure before we can actually make a decision." Serenity nodded and followed him out the door. "Mokuba, I'm going out. I'll be back soon." Seto slammed the door and quickly made his way to the car.

* * *

"Alright, now what are the names of the lovely patients I'm working with today?" the doctor asked as he slipped on his rubber gloves. Serenity and Seto looked at each other.

"I'm Serenity and this is Seto."

"Well nice to meet you two, what are we looking for today?"

"Well… I think I'm pregnant, but I'm not sure. I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive."

"Let's just see if that's true." Seto turned away as the doctor began to work the camera into Serenity. "It might be a little cold at first, but you'll be fine." Serenity winced a bit before calming her body. The doctor then started to smooth a clear goo on Serenity's stomach. "Alright, let's see what we have here…" The doctor started moving the camera around until there was a small bean-like figure on the screen.

"See that? Yeah, that's a baby all right. Congratulations Seto and Serenity, you're going to be parents." Seto and Serenity didn't speak but merely stared in awe at the little figure in front of them. It didn't look a lot like a baby, but they both knew it was. Tears started to run down Serenity's face as she cried silently watching the television that revealed the life inside of her. She felt as though that was it, her life was over. Emotions came crashing down and washing over her like a waterfall that wouldn't stop.

Seto didn't notice Serenity at all since his eyes were also fixed on the image. Seto had never quite been a baby person in fact babies annoyed him to no end. The idea of children just bothered him the only child he was happy with was his younger brother. But standing there, looking at that monitor was like looking into another world. Somehow, the fetus in front of him was completely different from every child he had ever had to deal with.

Serenity looked away from the screen and down at her stomach, still covered in the clear gel. What was she going to do now? How would she explain this to everyone else? What would Joey say? A million questions were racing through her mind, she started crying more and more as the emotions starting to pile up inside her. She had never meant for this to happen and now she was stuck with a big decision. Serenity couldn't give birth to a child, there were still so many things she wanted to do with her life. She was only 18, how could anyone expect her to be a mother at that age?

Seto was beginning to feel the same way. Seto felt as though he was no father material whatsoever, and was planning on not marrying or having any kind of offspring. He figured that Mokuba would take care of carrying on the Kaiba name; he was the one with the personality after all. This ruined all his plans. He wanted to live out the rest of his life watching his brother grow up and working to expand Kaiba Corp. worldwide. But how could he do that with a child to take care of? Something had to be done.

The car ride home was deathly silent and when they arrived at the Kaiba Mansion; a word still hadn't been spoken. Seto and Serenity both sat down on the couch once more and stared off into space as their thoughts engulfed their confused minds. Mokuba walked into the room and stopped midway when noticing the frightened look on both their faces.

"Is everything okay?" Seto looked up.

"Mokuba, Serenity and I still need to talk. Please go to your room." Mokuba stared at him for a bit before turning away and heading back up to his room. Seto turned his body so that now he was facing Serenity. "So now what?" Serenity thought for a moment and sighed.

"I really don't know… this is so big. I've never had to make a decision like that," Serenity scratched her head, "I guess we could balance out the pros and cons. I mean, in reality, we have three choices we can make." Seto nodded.

"I like that idea. Let's just go through the choices and work our way up from there." Serenity took a deep breath.

"Well… there's always abortion… it gets rid of the problem."

"Oh god…" Seto started pulling at his hair, "I really don't think I could do that… I wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror if we did that." Serenity shrugged.

"I dunno… I rather liked the idea."

"What?!"

"Well think about it. We could get rid of it and no one would have to even know what a huge mistake I made. I wouldn't exactly expect you to understand, you don't get fat."

"Look, let's just go through the other choices before we make a decision."

"Alright… well, there's also adoption." Seto's heart jumped. Images of the orphanage her grew up in flashed through his mind. His brother staying up at night crying and calling for Mom and Dad echoed through his mind. The last day he saw his family was the last of the memories.

"No… I can't do that."

"Why not? It's probably the best choice. I mean, that way we're not killing anybody and the child has a chance at life."

"You don't understand. I was dumped in an orphanage. I AM an orphan. You couldn't possibly understand what it feels like to be abandoned by your own flesh and blood and dumped in a place like that. I would never want to put any child of mine through that torture again."

"So what do you propose we do? Have the child? What kind of life would that be?"

"Ug, I don't know but it's better than the other two choices!" Serenity stood up and brushed off her shirt.

"We don't have to make a decision right away. There's still a lot of time before this baby is born. I think we should just think about it for a couple days and then talk once again about it. How does that sound?"

"I guess that's good… will you be leaving now, then?" Serenity nodded and started towards the door. Seto quickly got up and ran in front of her.

"Here, let me get that for you." Serenity stopped, somewhat surprised by Seto, as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks… I guess I'll call you sometime or something when I come to a conclusion." Seto nodded and understood. Serenity was now out of the room, but emotions still overwhelmed him. What was he going to do now?

* * *

**A/N:**_THAT'S A WRAP! Hey there kids, I'm Kari. Now you may know me from "No Matter What" or even my latest story, "For Your Protection", but now I'm bringing a new idea to the table. Seto Kaiba is the CEO of a great company and now he's apparently a father. How will he take on this new challenge? Find out in the next chapter! _

_P.S: I might be changing the title of this story sometime when I think of a better title. Cause I don't really like this one, but if nothing better comes around, it'll stay._

Disclaimer: I got the definitions from Webster's dictionary and Google 

_Just throwing that one out there._


	2. Chapter 2

Journey maker: I'm not sure what the deed is, but rest assure, I'll embrace it with open arms. We'll see what decision they make soon enough, but in the mean time, enjoy the next chapter and thanks for the review!

Lady Hasumi Takarabe: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review.

Princess Yunariana: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

XXRoseGoddessXx: Thanks for the very kind compliment. I always try to make my characters… well, non-annoying. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

AmePiper: Thanks for reading up on my latest story. You know it's not a real story until you read and review it! Don't worry about Mokuba; I'm sure he understands. He gets his chance in this chapter though. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 2

"_Making the decision to have a child is momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body."-Elizabeth Stone_

Seto was sitting on the couch in the exact spot where he had sat when found out he was going to be a father. He stared off into space as his mind raced with different options and different results to different options that he had. Mokuba's head peeked out from the stairway and looked over at his brother. "Nii-sama…?" he said in a quiet voice. Seto didn't move he was too deep in thought to hear his younger brother. "Nii-sama, can I stay with you now?" Seto snapped out of his world and looked over at his brother.

"What? Oh, yes, of course." Seto coaxed his little brother to come and sit down next to him. "Mokuba, I need to tell you something." Mokuba quickly obeyed and sat beside his brother.

"What is it, Nii-sama?" Seto took a deep breath and placed his hand on Mokuba's knee. Mokuba stopped him before he could speak.

"Are you and Serenity going out or something? Because if you are, don't build me, up just tell me now so I won't laugh as much." And without real thought, Seto's body just spat out the actual truth.

"Serenity's pregnant." And there it was, the ever-lovely silence that seemed to follow Seto wherever he went. Mokuba stared at him. More silence.

"Are you playing a joke on me?"

"Mokuba, I have never been more serious in my life." Mokuba's eyes widened and he scratched his head.

"Woah… how the hell did that happen, Nii-sama!?"

"Remember that graduation party I couldn't remember? Yeah, apparently she and I were drunk. Although I must've been VERY drunk."

"I didn't even know you knew how to have sex!" Seto whacked Mokuba over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Mokuba, do you not understand how serious this is?"

"Fine. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Mokuba said angrily as he rubbed his head. "So what exactly are you going to do about it?"

"I have no clue…"

"Have you guys already discussed the… well, options?"

"Yes, but we didn't come to a conclusion. We both agreed that we would think about it and get back to one another when we were ready." Mokuba nodded and thought about the situation for a moment.

"Wow… you're going to be a father."

"We're not sure if that's going to happen." Mokuba looked at him with a confused face and with a somewhat underlying fear in his eyes.

"What… do you mean?" Seto sighed once more.

"Serenity doesn't want to keep it." Mokuba gasped.

"You mean… she's going to kill it?!"

"I don't know Mokuba-"

"But she CAN'T! I mean, that's your child! Why would she wanna kill it?! Nii-sama, you're not going to let her kill my niece or nephew are you?!" Seto placed his hands on Mokuba shoulders and started to try and calm him down.

"Mokuba, Mokuba, it's going to be okay. We don't know what we're going to do but we do know that abortion isn't our only option."

"You don't want to kill the baby, do you??"

"Of course not! I told her I was against it…" Mokuba looked relieved at that fact.

"What else did you guys discuss?"

"Well… she also wanted to give it up for adoption."

"Oh…" Mokuba looked at the ground. He remembered life, as it was in the lonely place he was forced to call home for a period in his life. They weren't exactly the happiest of memories. "Well, I suppose it is better than killing the baby…"

"I don't want to put it up for adoption either."

"Well that's good, but that means there's only one option left and that's having the baby. Are you guys planning on getting married?"

"Marriage?! Since when are we jumping from babies to marriage?"

"You usually marry someone before you have babies with them. And besides, you got her pregnant. The honorable thing to do is marry her." Seto frowned.

"But I thought marriage was about love. I certainly don't love her."

"You're also suppose to have sex with someone if you love them. I don't think you loved her at that point either."

"But we were drunk!" Mokuba crossed his arms. Seto sighed. "Fine… I suppose you're right." Seto groaned and scratched his head. "I only wish I knew how I got myself into this mess."

* * *

Serenity took a deep breath. Her hand was still gripped onto the knob of the door. She had been standing there for almost 5 minutes now and the cold air was beginning to numb her fingers. Serenity had to turn the knob and walk in at some point. She wished things didn't have to be this way. But she knew she had to move forward in life to get to where she wanted to go. So without another agonizing thought of what would happen, she turned the knob and walked into the house.

Joey was right where he was when she had first left the house, sitting and watching TV. He bellowed a loud burp before taking another sip of his 5th soda that day. Serenity placed her purse down in the hallway and quietly walked into the living room. "Oh hey Sis, I didn't hear you come in," Joey said, not moving his eyes from the TV.

"Um… Joey… I need to talk to you," Serenity said in a quiet voice. Joey's eyes were still unmoving.

"How about after this one show?"

"No Joey, it has to be now."

"Okay, okay… what is it?" Joey said, still not looking at Serenity, as he took up his can for another drink of his soda.

"Well…" Serenity paused for a moment, "I'm pregnant." Joey's soda sprayed out of his mouth.

"You're what?!" Serenity nodded. Joey sprang to his feet. "You have to be kidding me… you're really pregnant??" Serenity nodded once again. Joey slammed his soda can down on the coffee table. "Okay Sis, tell me who did it to you and I'll have them killed." Serenity's eyes widened.

"Joey, wait…"

"Was it Duke? Or Tristan? If it was Tristan, I swear to God…" Joey started pacing back and forth.

"It wasn't Duke or Tristan!"

"Was it Yug? Oh man, if it was Yugi I'm going to…"

"Joey, it wasn't Yugi."

"Okay, I didn't think it was him either," Joey rubbed his chin, "Was it-"

"It was Kaiba." And that was the last word that floated in the air for just a moment before the ticking time bomb that lay deep within Joey practically exploded in that one moment of anger.

"**WHAT?**"

"It's… true." Joey ran out of the room and disappeared before coming back with a shotgun in his hand.

"I didn't want you to have to see this, Serenity, but this is the only exception I have." Joey started towards the door and clicked the gun. "I am going to make that dirty Kaiba pay for what he's done in ways he may never forget!" Serenity sprinted towards the door and stood in front of it.

"Joey! You're being unreasonable!"

"Serenity, big brother needs to kill someone right now. Please let me do my job."

"Joey… please…" Joey looked into Serenity eyes and the anger vanished just enough to make him put the gun down. Joey shrugged and walked back into the living room. Joey sat back down on the couch and Serenity did the same while looking at the ground in shame.

"Serenity, how could this have happened?"

"Kaiba and I were drunk at the graduation party. I don't even remember us doing… anything together that whole night, but I guess that's where alcohol explains things." Joey shook his head and let it hang loose for a while.

"Have you decided what you both are going to do?"

"Well, we sort of did… but we came to the conclusion that we still needed more time to think about it." Serenity knelt down in front of Joey and placed her hand on his knee, "But whatever conclusion I come down to, will you support it?" Joey looked up and into his little sister's eyes.

"I'll… I'll try my best, Sis." Serenity smiled and kissed Joey on the head.

"Thank you…"

"So how are we going to do this?"

"I'm not sure… I mean, I kind of know what I want to do… but Kaiba feels very passionately about what he wants to do."

"Do you want my opinion?"

"Of course!"

"Well…" Joey started, "I know how these kind of things usually end up. The people think maybe they can make it work and decide to get married and have a family, and it all just goes terribly wrong." Serenity looked horrified.

"Not that it would happen to you! Just that… that's how these things go, you know? I mean, having a baby with someone is a big step and you and Kaiba don't even know each other." Although Serenity had known Seto for a couple years now, it was true that she didn't actually know the gamer that Yugi and the others use to associate with a lot in the past. "Plus, you have to think, do you really want to spend the rest of your life with this guy? I mean, sure, you guys don't technically have to get married, but if you guys have a kid together, you'll have to spend a lot more time with him than any sane human being would like to spend with Seto Kaiba."

"You don't have to tell me twice," stated Serenity, "But… well, I agree with you completely, it's just that Kaiba is the one that wants to keep the baby."

"Well screw him! It's your body, you should be able to decide what you should do with it."

"I know that, but… he seemed so passionate about the idea. I mean, Kaiba has really been through a lot and he didn't exactly have the happiest childhood."

"What does that have anything to do with you being pregnant?"

"It's because he knows what it's like to be dumped in an orphanage! Or to lose something he barely knew!" Serenity yelled. "His parents died on him when he was just a little kid and then he was dumped in an orphanage where he would live until that monster adopted him!" Joey rolled his eyes.

"I still don't see how that has anything to do with your child…"

"He has scars that he can't remove because of his relationships with his parents, their deaths, and the torture his step father put him through."

"As much as I love playing the 'Let's Pity Kaiba' game, we have bigger issues. This isn't about his past or his problems, this is about you. You know why? Because it's your body and you're the one going to be giving birth, not him!" Serenity fell silent and began to cry. Joey now felt absolutely terrible for what he had done. "Aw… Serenity…" Joey tried to hug his sister, but she pushed him away and walked to the other side of the room. "I didn't mean to be hard on you… I just want what's best for you… and your future. How can you do all the things you want to do if you have a child? Besides, you can always have a real child, with a real man, a man you want to marry."

Serenity sniffled and looked up at her older brother. She knew he meant to calm her, but his words only confused her. He talked as if children were just toys that you go buy or throw away as you pleased. At the same time, Serenity wanted to agree with him. She did want to have children, but not now. She wasn't ready. How could she make any sort of decision like this at the age of 18?

"Look… this is my decision, and my decision alone," Serenity rose to her feet and started up the stairs to her room. "I just need some time to myself to figure out what I'm going to do." She slammed the door shut and cried into her pillow. For the next couple hours, that is where she stayed. Curled up on her bed, with a box of tissues and glass of water by her side. For a split second, she would forget that she was pregnant and pretend her life was as it always had been before she had messed it up. But the harsh reality would return and she was in the same spot as she had when she first discovered the mistake she had made.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm sorry this chapter was somewhat short and I'm also sorry that it had so much dialogue in it! I promise the next chapters won't be so talkative. I'm trying my hardest to get my chapters in earlier and what not, so you can all look forward to the newest chapter, hopefully, soon enough for your pleasure. Thanks again for reading up!_

_P.S: Sorry the chapter came out a bit messed up. I have no idea how it happened and it appears as though I can't change it. Forgive me!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

XXRoseGoddessXx: We'll just have to see, won't we? I'm glad you like it though. I hope you like the fast update as well. Thanks for the review!

Journey maker: I love that you're getting into this. It's awesome; cause authors want their reader to really care about what happens. I just hope this update was fast enough for you. I tried extra hard this time.

Chapter 3

"_Other things may change us, but we start and end with the family."-Anthony Brandt_

Mokuba was sitting on the ground as he watched his older brother pace back and forth across the room. This wasn't all that ordinary considering Seto had been doing the exact same pace for the past two hours. He would take five steps to the left, then twist around and take another five steps to the right. Mokuba knew fairly well he couldn't possibly understand what his brother was going through, but his brother's reactions were beginning to confuse him. He supposed maybe it confused him because Seto had never been the one to be confused or afraid of anything, or at least never showed it.

"Are you just gonna keep doing that till Serenity gets here?" Seto stopped and looked at him.

"Do you have any other suggestions of how to burn off all this nervous energy?"

"Well, when I'm nervous I…" Seto began pacing again. Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Fine, don't listen to me. I don't care," Mokuba said, crossing his arms. In that instant, the doorbell rang. Seto froze immediately.

"She's here." Mokuba jumped to his feet.

"Do you want me to get the door?" Seto was frantically looking around the room.

"I dunno… I mean… yes… no… I-"

"I'll get the door." Mokuba raced down the stairs and opened the door. "Hi Serenity!" He said cheerfully. Serenity gave him a fake smile.

"Hey Mokuba, nice to see you again. It's been a while…"

"Only two weeks… but I suppose that is a while." Serenity didn't respond.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's coming. Why don't you just sit down on the couch for now?" Serenity nodded and took her seat there. Meanwhile Seto was sitting on his bed in his room. Mokuba ran in. "Serenity's here."

"Don't you think I know?" Seto snapped. Seto sighed, "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

"You don't have to be nervous Nii-sama, everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because everything always turns out fine. Just go down there and tell her your decision," Mokuba patted Seto on the back, "I believe in you." Seto looked over at his brother and gave him a small grin.

"Thanks kid." Seto ruffled his hair a bit and got up. As he was walking down the hallway to the staircase he though about how wise his younger brother could be sometimes. That Mokuba would somehow find all the right words to say in his time of need. Seto loved that kid there was no doubt about that. He knew his little brother would always be by his side no matter what happened.

"Kaiba." Serenity rose to her feet.

"Hey… good to… uh… see you," Seto choked out.

"Yes, same to you…" The room got quiet for a moment. "So… it's been two weeks. Have you thought about… you know…"

"Yes, I have. I think I've made a decision."

"So have I."

"Oh good… so… do you want to go first?"

"No, I think it's best if you go first."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think ladies should always go first."

"Kaiba, go first."

"No, I really think."

"Seto Kaiba!"

"Fine." Seto calmed himself down for a second. "Alright, my decision was… I want to keep the baby." Serenity looked away and put her hands on her face. "Oh God… Serenity, please don't tell me…"

"I had a feeling this would happen."

"Serenity, I don't understand why we can't just…"

"Because I have a life to live!" Serenity walked over to the window and stared out of it. "I can't have a baby now. I'm too young with so much more to live for."

"A baby won't kill you."

"But it will kill my career and everything else I wanted to do. It'll put my whole life on hold, I'm not ready to sit down and just do that."

"Serenity…" Serenity's heart stopped for a moment. Seto's voice had completely changed in that moment. When she turned her head, she didn't see the Seto Kaiba she had seen for many years. She saw a man, a normal man, with all his feelings out in the open. His voice was so soft and timid now. It was like he was a different person. "Please… please don't kill or give up our child. I'm begging you… we can make this work. I'm sure we can."

"Kaiba… we're two completely different people who don't know anything about each other."

"That doesn't mean we can't try… I want to give our baby the life it deserves. It didn't pick us, it was given to us as a gift from God to love and take care of. Gifts aren't given to throw away or give away." Serenity had never in her life heard Seto speak in such a way. She placed her hands on her stomach.

"I'll do it." And there it was. A smile. A smile like Serenity had never seen. She had never witnessed such emotions. It almost broke her heart to end the miraculous moment that was Seto Kaiba without his wall of armor. "I'm willing to try anything to try and do the right thing. Because I know it's the right thing." Seto smiled once again. The second smile wasn't any different from the first it still took Serenity's breath away.

"So… what now?" Serenity's breath was back.

"What do you mean what now?"

"I'm not exactly sure what next there is to do… I mean this seemed like the biggest mountain to climb. At least until it's closer to the time of birth."

"How about we go on a date?" Seto raised one eyebrow.

"A date?"

"Yes, our first date together. I mean, if we're going to make this work, we have to spend time together and get to know each other better, don't you agree?" Seto shrugged.

"I suppose that's true."

"Great," Serenity started her way towards the door, "So when should I come by tomorrow?"

"Oh, tomorrow? Um… I guess so."

"Great, I'll see you then." Serenity gave Seto a kiss on the cheek and left the house. Seto stood there, baffled. Mokuba raced down the stairs.

"What happened? What happened?"

"I'm going on a date with her tomorrow."

"Uw!" Mokuba nudged his older brother, "Nice job Seto. Keep the baby and snag the girl." Seto rubbed the cheek that Serenity kissed.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." Mokuba frowned.

"Why do you sound so weird about it?"

"Mokuba… I'm Seto Kaiba. I'm not exactly, what you would call, a ladies man." Seto walked away and into the kitchen with Mokuba following behind.

"Sure you are, have you seen the girls that stalk you? Everyone's in love with you." Seto got out a glass and got himself some water.

"That maybe so, Mokuba, but I've never 'liked' people. In fact, I hate people."

"Oh no you don't."

"Yes, I do. The only person I can actually say I feel anything for is you. I love you, but let's face it, I hate everyone else on this god forsaken planet." Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"You're exaggerating."

"We'll just see how our date goes tomorrow and then we can determine whether I'm truly the ladies man you make me up to be."

"Deal."

* * *

As Serenity drove home, excitement was growing within her chest. She was going on a date with Seto Kaiba tomorrow. Her, Serenity Wheeler, was going to be on a date with Seto Kaiba! Serenity already knew this was history in the making. Seto had never gone out with any girl, much less any date, and she would be the first. Serenity was aware of all the girls who were practically in love with the man so she knew this was going to be a big deal once news hit the streets. The only thing she was worried about hitting the streets was her pregnancy.

When she reached her house and was almost to the door, her excitement vanished and she remembered her talk with Joey last night. He didn't want Serenity to have the child and had emphasized getting rid of the problem. She had told him that she would do what she wanted no matter what Seto said, and yet, now she was going to have his child and keep it. She wasn't sure how to tell her brother what she had done.

Serenity opened the door and within seconds Joey was standing in front of her. "You're back! Finally! I was getting worried." Serenity set her purse down just before Joey led her into the dining room and sat her down at the table. "Now tell me everything."

"Well…"

"What did he say? Oh, I can only imagine Kaiba's face!" Joey said with pride. Serenity bit her lip.

"Well… he did look different…" Joey eyed her.

"What are you saying?"

"…Nothing."

"Serenity, what did you do?"

"Well… I kind of agreed to have his child. And… try to make it work out with him."

"WHAT?!" Joey's voice echoed through the house and he rose to his feet, knocking over the chair he once sat in. "Serenity, please tell me you didn't!"

"But Joey! You should've seen him! He looked so broken hearted and he really wants to give this baby a chance at a real life!"

"It's not about him, Serenity! I told you that! It's about you and your future! Don't you want a future?"

"Of course I do! But it's not like a baby is going to completely take away my life."

"You bet your ass it will. Serenity, you have no idea what parenthood is going to be like. How could you agreed to even try to work it out with Kaiba? Have you been around Kaiba? He's an emotionless bastard!" Serenity stomped her foot.

"No he's not! You don't even know him!"

"You don't know him either, and yet you want to have a baby with him and live happily ever after!"

"Joey, this is my life, not yours."

"Do you ever wonder why he doesn't have anyone close to him, Serenity? Do you? It's because he never lets anyone in. He completely isolates himself from the world. What makes you think you can be the one person to break down that wall?"

"Because I'm carrying his child!" Joey grabbed a glass off the table and threw it against the wall. Serenity gasped and took a step back. Joey rested his hands on the table and avoided looking into Serenity's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Joey mumbled softly, "I just don't want you to do something in hopes of saving this guy. Serenity, you have to understand, you can't save Seto. You can't change who he is. And if you try to do that, you're only going to hurt yourself in the end." Serenity crossed her arms.

"How would you know anything about this? You've never been in any kind of situation like this." Joey looked up.

"Oh? Is that what you think?" Serenity glared at him. She didn't wait a second longer, she turned away and walked towards her room. "Where are you going? Don't walk away from me!" Joey yelled. Serenity didn't stop or turn around. "Who do you think tried to change Dad, huh? Who do you think tried to save him when he was drinking his life away?" Serenity stopped. "Who thought he could dig Dad out of the hole he refused to climb out of?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I know how sensitive you are when it comes to Dad, but you can't pretend like it didn't happen because it did, Serenity, it did and you and I both know it." Serenity went into her room and shut the door. She let the tears flow down her hot face and lay out on the bed. She didn't want to remember Dad, or anything that had to do with him. It was too painful to think of. Even though she didn't live with her father for most of her life, she knew the pain he caused through Joey and what he had to go through.

But with her father's issues aside, she was still saddened by the fact that her brother wasn't by her side, and probably wouldn't be by her side. At this point, Serenity didn't even know why Joey and Seto hated each other so much. As both their high school years started to come to an end, they saw less and less of each other and barely acknowledged one another's existence. After so many years together, could they still hate each other? After all they've been through?

Serenity sighed. She supposed she might never understand what the true conflict was between Seto and Joey, all she could do was hope it would end when it truly mattered. She changed into her pajamas and snuggled under her covers. She thought about the date she would have tomorrow and what it would be like to go out with thee Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. Maybe she would finally see the real man Seto really was. Or maybe they would fall in love. Serenity was hoping for both.

* * *

**A/N:**_ And here we go again folks! Another chapter from yours truly. I tried really hard to update quicker than I did last time so I hope that was pleasing to all of you. I'm sad that more people aren't reading it though; it's going to start getting pretty intense in a couple chapters. I'm sure you all have that feeling to. I suppose those of you who are reading will be the only ones to enjoy. That's okay; maybe more people will discover this story later. Inn the meantime, look out for chapter 4 and have a nice day!_

_P.S: Sorry my chapters are coming out so short!_


	4. Chapter 4

XXRoseGoddessXx: I'm glad you still like the story. I always try to write my stories to the best of my abilities. Thanks for the review!

Journey maker: We'll just have to see if they really do fall in love with each other or not. And I'm happy they're going to have the baby too. Abortion is such a sad thing, I'm not really fond of it.

Ladyguadalupe: I try to write all my stories with an unbiased sense, cause no one likes to be told what they believe in is wrong, and no belief is wrong as a whole. I'm glad you can read my story and like it, even though you may not see eye to eye with decisions being made. Thanks for the review!

AmePiper: I'm glad you review to each chapter, even when I update too soon. Cause then I know exactly how you feel on each chapter and what not. I'm glad you still like the story. I feel as though I'm making this more funny than serious. I'm not sure where my story is going, I just write and it goes off into it's own little world. Hopefully this factor helps me more than hurts me. Let me know how you're feeling about this chapter, you know I love hearing all that you have to say!

Chapter 4  


"The family is the corner stone of our society. More than any other force it shapes the attitude, the hopes, the ambitions, and the values of the child. And when the family collapses it is the children that are usually damaged."-Lyndon B. Johnson

Seto was sitting at his desk staring at a blank computer when Mokuba walked into his office. "Nii-sama?" Seto didn't answer, he merely loudly sighed. Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Nii-sama, what's wrong?"

"You know exactly what's wrong…" Seto mumbled, not looking in Mokuba's direction. Mokuba hopped onto the chair next to Seto's.

"I don't see what the problem is. You're going on a date with Serenity, so what? You should be happy. This is your first date… ever. I mean, aside from that one that you were forced to go on cause you lost a bet with me." Seto glared at him. "But anyways, you're 18 and you're going on your very first date. You should be happy with yourself."

"I'm not happy with myself at all. Mokuba, you know me. Of all people, you should know me the best. You know how it works between people and I. I don't like people. People don't like me. That won't ever change."

"That doesn't mean it can't change."

"I don't want it to change. I rather like my lonesome life."

"You're being a drama queen." Seto sighed once more.

"And you're not being any help." Seto grabbed the remote and started flipping through random channels.

"Nii-sama… what's been up with you? Ever since you found out about this whole baby thing, you've become more and more insecure."

"Maybe because I am insecure, maybe because no one's ever expected a lot from me. I've always been in charged of my own life. I run my own house, my own company, and my own job. I've never had to be a date, or a boyfriend, or a father. I've never really had to deal with other people, or even care about other people." Seto flicked off the TV. "I don't want that to change." The doorbell rang. Seto looked at Mokuba. "What am I going to do?" Mokuba walked over to Seto and placed his hand on Seto's chest.

"Nii-sama, I'm gonna make this short since we don't have much time," Mokuba said, "But you're my big brother, and you're the bravest guy I know. You've been through some scary things and have had to deal with change a lot throughout you're life. You've taken on much more scarier challenges than this and come out on top, so don't think for a second you can't conquer this one. There's nothing that says you can't be a good date and a good father too." Seto smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Mokuba."

"Don't mention it." Seto walked with his head up high and his back straight as he walked down the stairs. Once again, his brother's wisdom and words always brought his spirits up even when they seemed at his lowest. Nothing could bring him down today. He gripped that knob and twisted it open, only to reveal that Serenity wasn't alone. Seto's eyes widened.

"Hello there, Moneybags." Seto switched back to his battle mode. He glared at the intruder.

"Mutt." Joey was not the one glaring.

"Adopt-A-Dog is being held at the pet store. Would you like the address?"

"Yeah, you would know about adoption wouldn't you?" Seto clutched his hand into a fist and stepped forward. Mokuba grabbed Seto's arm and tried to pull him back.

"Easy Nii-sama." Serenity looked from Joey to Seto, then proceeded to jab Joey in the gut with her elbow.

"Ow!"

"I told you to be nice!" Serenity commanded. Joey growled. "I'm terribly sorry about my brother…"

"What exactly is HE doing here anyway?"

"Joey said he… had to come. Just to set some rules for you… for our date. It'll just take a minute," Serenity turned to Joey, "Right Joey?" Joey nudged Seto the side as he made his way into the mansion.

"All I need is enough time to say what I have to say." Serenity rolled her eyes as she followed him in and shut the door behind herself. Joey twisted around and flipped out a sheet of paper with some writing on it. Seto chuckled. "You got something to say Kaiba?"

"Oh, nothing at all. You just look so cute trying to look like you have something of use to say." Joey tried to ignore the comment to the best of his ability.

"I've written out a list of things you can't do while you're on your "date", if you could call it that, with MY sister," Joey stated holding out the sheet of paper, "1) You can't kiss her 2) You can't hug her 3) You can't hold her hand 4) You must stay a reasonable distance away from her 5) You can't invite her to your home-"

"Are you done yet?"

"Not quite." Joey reached into his pocket and pulled out yet another sheet of paper. He unfolded it and held it out this time so that Seto could see it, "I've made a diagram of places where you can't touch Serenity." There check marks all over the poorly drawn Serenity body he had drawn. Seto laughed.

"You really are pathetic, you know that?" Joey opened his mouth to reply back but this time Serenity stepped in.

"I think Joey will be leaving now, thank you big brother for all your help!" Serenity started pushing Joey out the door.

"Hey wait! I'm not done yet!"

"We heard everything you had to say and Seto will be sure to follow all the rules set out for him…"

"You have to be home by 11 or I'm calling the cops on-" Serenity slammed the door shut. She gave him a tired smile and walked over to him, taking Seto's arm into hers.

"Shall we go?" Seto gulped silently.

"Yep. You can go out to the car now while I go and grab the keys."

"Okay!" Serenity happily made her way outside. Seto turned to Mokuba.

"Help me?"

"Nii-sama, what are you so worried about? You'll be fine." Seto shook his head.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Mokuba, I've ALWAYS been there for you. Isn't it about time you should be there for me?"

"I think you're being a little dramatic there, Nii-sama."

"Mokuba!" Mokuba shoved Seto out the door and threw him his car keys.

"Have fun you two!" Serenity happily waved goodbye as Seto sulked his way to the car. Mokuba shut the door behind him. "He'll be just fine…" he said to himself, almost sounding fatherly. "I hope."

* * *

There was complete silence in the car between Seto and Serenity as Seto managed to not throw up and drive at the same time. Seto's heart was racing and he wasn't quite sure what he had to do. He supposed he could try talking to her, but every time he did he felt that feeling of something in his stomach coming up through his throat. Seto thought it best for the both of them if he didn't say a word, but he was worried that things were awkward since there was no talking.

On the other hand, Serenity didn't notice any of this. She sat happily in the car, just excited to be in the car alone with him. She waited for him to speak, but when he didn't, she felt it was because he liked her so much he didn't know what to say. Her heart was pounding faster and faster as her crush began to grow.

"So where are we going for dinner?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know, where would you like to go?" Seto finally managed to spit out somehow without throwing up.

"Let's go somewhere romantic…"

"Oh okay, let's go home then."

"No, no, I meant a romantic restaurant of some sort."

"Oh…" Seto said with a saddened tone. He wished more than anything in the world that the date was just over. Serenity, thankfully, didn't pick up on any of these feelings that Seto was going through.

"How bout that restaurant? It looks romantic. I've always wanted to go there, but just never did for some reason."

"Oh, okay." Seto turned into the parking lot and parked. Seto and Serenity got out and headed towards the restaurant. Seto tried to think of manners and what a man was suppose to do on dates and remembered opening a door. He quickly ran in front of Serenity and held the door for her. This made Serenity's heart practically leap out of her chest.

"Why, thank you!" Serenity walked in and Seto finally let out the air he had been holding. He took another deep breath and walked in behind her. He had no idea dates were so tiring.

"Right this way, please" the waiter said, already leading Seto and Serenity to their table. They sat down together. Seto quickly opened the menu and hid behind it.

"So Kaiba… tell me about yourself." Seto dropped the menu.

"Uh… what?"

"Tell me about yourself, Kaiba. Or can I call you Seto? I've never heard anyone call you Seto, I wonder why that is…" Seto reached down to grab the menu and quickly placed it back onto the table. "So why do people call you Kaiba?" Seto shrugged.

"It beats me." Seto was already growing tire of her boring questions. But this also put him at ease, feeling as though the date would be less stressful if it was boring.

"What was your surname?" Seto was wrong about less stress.

"My… surname?" Seto was almost positive she knew what he meant, but he was so nervous he had practically forgotten everything he knew in that moment.

"Yeah, the name you had before you were adopted. The name Kaiba comes from your adoptive father, correct?"

"Uh… yes, that is true. My name was-"

"Hi, I'm Martin. I'm going to be your waiter this evening," their waiter had reappeared out of nowhere and somehow gotten glasses of water already on the table. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have a…" and as Serenity continued to talk Seto tried to think of some way to make the date end sooner. He began designing a machine in his head that would allow time to go by as quickly as he pleased by the push of a button.

"And for you, Sir?" Seto snapped out of his planning.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"You're not going to order anything?"

"Nah, I… Mokuba said he was going to make me dinner. He loved trying to impress me." The waiter left and it was now Seto and Serenity alone again.

"So you and Mokuba… you guys are pretty close, aren't you?" Serenity started off. Seto felt this was a stupid comment, but figured she didn't really know him to begin with.

"Well, yes. He's my younger brother and really the only family I have. I mean, everyone else is dead… but didn't you already know that?"

"Well, yes… but at the same time know. Sure, I suppose I know the facts. Like how you're the CEO of Kaiba Corp., that you were adopted, that you have a younger brother. But I don't really know the details or the back round of that." Seto leaned back in his chair.

"Oh sure you do… it's all there on the Internet if you look for it online. I'm pretty sure most of my life story is on there for all kinds of readers to see."

"That maybe so, Seto Kaiba, but the Internet doesn't tell me the story, in depth and with all the emotions that came with it." Emotions, Seto didn't like dealing with those. He hoped that Serenity wasn't going to go in that direction with this conversation. "It must've been hard taking on all that responsibility as a kid…"

"How about I ask you questions?" Seto interrupted, "Since it's apparent that you know so much about me yet I have no knowledge of your life. All I'm aware of is that you're the Mut-I mean, Joey's sister." Seto exhaled. That was a close one.

"Well, I suppose talking about me would be good too since you know so little," Serenity said, "My parents divorced when I was very young and my brother and I were separated when our parents were separated. I went with my Mom and he went with my Dad. Those were some of the hardest years of my life, living without my brother and all. When our parents got a divorce, I felt as though the only one who hadn't failed me was my brother. My mother was always so demanding and bitter and my father was always drunk and angry. Joey, it seemed, was the only one who really cared for me." Serenity sighed.

"I know you don't really like my brother, but you must know that there's a kind and caring guy behind his somewhat rough exterior," Serenity smiled, "If you just give him a chance you guys will become really close. Which is what we'll need once the baby is here." Seto didn't want to be reminded. For a moment he had forgotten why he was on a date with Serenity and now his anxiety was back to haunt him.

"I guess so…" Seto said without confidence. More silence was between them, even when the waiter returned with Serenity's food. Serenity didn't notice this at all but it was killing Seto inside. How could he ever expect this to work with Joey lurking in the mix of all this?

"So tell me about your brother… what's he like?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, well… he's… young. I mean, he's just a little kid in my eyes. Even though sometimes he can be so wise and sound like an old man with who's traveled the world." Serenity chuckled at the idea of Mokuba being an old man. "It's true, that kid never ceases to amaze me with the advice he gives."

"You ask him for advice? When?"

"Actually, quite a lot. You'd be surprised how little I know when it comes to social issues," Seto stated, "That's how it's always been. All our lives, I was always the one who knew business, and calculations, and facts, and how to make the most money in the most odd of situations. And he would know how to deal with people he would know how they were feeling, and how to act in all kinds of social situations. I know people have always called me the child prodigy, but I feel as though Mokuba could be one too." Seto stopped. He hadn't realized how much he was giving away, how his personal feelings and thoughts had somehow mixed in with their conversations.

His first reaction was to run, but he knew he couldn't. Then he tried to look at his thoughts logically. Was he really considering running away because he had let his emotions slip out of himself? Maybe he needed to be more open. Maybe this was what it was like to be human. Seto tried to calm himself down and see this as a good thing as he and Serenity continued their date together, conversing both their thoughts and feelings.

* * *

**A/N:**_I know, this is kind of a random place to stop but I just felt as though this was the right time. So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I didn't think I was going to get a chapter in this weekend since I had so much going on, but I did and I'm happy about that. I hope you all are too. Have a nice day!_

_P.S: Sorry again about the chapter mess up at the top. I don't know why it keeps messing up like that but hopefully the next chapter won't come out that way. _


	5. Chapter 5

Journey Maker: Sometimes people aren't able to see what's really going on, but in this case, let's hope Serenity figures it out soon. Poor Seto. Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

AmePiper: My favorite reviewer! I'm glad you like the quote. You'd be surprised how difficult it is to find quotes that pertain to the chapter you are writing in just the right way. I wasn't sure if the last quote related to the story as much as I would've liked it to, but if you like it, that's still a plus. I'm glad the humor is working well with you; I just wish my story could be more dramatic, but I'm guessing it'll turn out that way later on as the story gets closer to 9 months. Thanks for the review!

Ladyguadalupe: I hope this was a fast enough update for you. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for the review!

Chapter 5

"_Every person, all the events of your life are there because you have drawn them there. What you choose to do with them is up to you."-Richard Bach_

Joey was waiting patiently in the living room. His foot was tapping the floor as he held a magazine in front of his face. Joey wasn't exactly reading the magazine, his mind was focused on more important things, but he wanted to believe he wasn't obsessing over his own sister and her safety. Joey's head shot up at the sound of a car pulling up in front of the house. He threw down the magazine and with much stealth ness snuck to the window to look out of it. Seto was walking Serenity to the door.

"I had a really great time with you," Serenity said, giving him a caring smile. Seto tried his best to smile back and think of the right words to say.

"I-I did too." He lied. That was the most nerve wrecking dinner of his life.

"I'm really glad we did this. I hope we can do it more often, you know, so we can really get to know each other before the baby comes." Serenity placed her hand on her stomach. Seto looked down at her hand and just the thought of half of him being in that stomach scared him to death.

"Yes, of course. That's how we'll make it work…" Seto somehow spit out, not really knowing what to say to cover up his true feelings about the situation. "Well, I guess this is goodnight." Serenity sighed, looking saddened by this fact.

"This is true…" She turned away to open her door, but turned back around. "Wait… can I… ask something… of you?" Seto blinked.

"Of course."

"May I… kiss you?" Serenity felt so awkward asking, her vision of the ending of the date was Seto taking it upon himself to make the first move, but it appeared as though that wasn't going to happen. Maybe Joey had actually scared Seto with his chart. Either way, Serenity was going to make sure she got the kiss she had been wanting all night.

"Uh… yes, you may…" Seto said, not knowing what to expect, but closing his eyes and bending forward. Serenity did the same and pressed her lips against his. She didn't hold back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed his body against hers. Her hormones were raging and her heart was beating faster than it ever had in her life. This had to be the most magical kiss of her life.

Seto didn't feel the same. The moment her lips reached his, a shock went through his whole body and as their kiss continued, his brain went back in time and remembered his mother almost instantly. He remembered her lying in bed, dying. Her hand was holding Seto's hand; her voice was weak and quiet. She pulled Seto closer to her and whispered to him that she loved him, and then kissed him softly on the forehead. That softness and comfort returned to him in a bang when Serenity kissed him.

When Serenity finally pulled away, she was practically out of breath and was barely able to stand on her own two feet. Kissing Seto was like the kiss she had always dreamed of except for she had thought Seto would've been more passionate about it. But either way, she had gotten her kiss and it didn't bother her either way. Serenity failed to notice the internal and emotional pain Seto was dealing with inside his body.

Seto hated thinking about his mother, because he had loved his mother the most and had always been close to her. He had loved his father, but he knew his father loved his mother more than anyone else in the world and that had been the same situation with him as a child. Losing his mother was one of the hardest things he had to deal with and he had always tried not to remember it. Kissing Serenity brought back memories Seto had tried to dig deep within himself so that they would never come out again. Now he couldn't stop remembering them.

"Good night Seto Kaiba," Serenity said warmly, taking his hand and giving it a small and affectionate squeeze before opening the door and entering the house, only to be confronted with Joey seconds afterwards. His sleeves were pulled up and he looked as though he was about to kill someone.

"Kaiba. Will. Die."

"Joey!" Joey started making his way back towards the door. Serenity stood in front of him and blocked his way.

"Move Serenity."

"Joey, stop acting like a little kid. It was just a kiss, that's all. It's not like he groped me or anything."

"I gave him very specific instructions Serenity, and he didn't follow through. Now I'm going to have to kill him." Joey tried to make another attempt to move past Serenity and get to the door but he was stopped once again.

"It wasn't even his idea, Brother. I asked him if he would kiss me and he said yes. And he didn't exactly say it right away, which means he was thinking about what you told him and wanted to follow the rules."

"Serenity, you don't understand guys. Guys are ASSHOLES. Guys will do anything they can to get into your pants and get what they want. And do you know what they want? Sex!" Serenity rolled her eyes.

"You all of people should know Seto is not an ordinary guy."

"If you mean the biggest asshole alive, than yes, he isn't ordinary in that regard." Serenity shook her head.

"No Joey, I meant he's not a normal guy as in, he doesn't care about the normal stupid things guys care about. He takes responsibilities and has a job and takes care of his little brother…"

"Oh please Serenity, every guy has a family they care about and look out for but he-"

"Joey, you know his situation is different." Joey threw his arms in the air in frustration and then walked back over to the table. He shook his head and sat down. Serenity slowly followed. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"I hate the fact that you use the whole 'he was an orphan as a kid' to feel sorry for him or make him seem 'different' or something. Everyone has some sort of childhood difficulty they had to deal with, look at us. We weren't the happiest people alive either."

"But his parents DIED."

"And my father beat me. Now what?" Serenity glared at Joey.

"I'm going to my room." Serenity turned away and made her way towards her room. Joey sighed and got back up running after her.

"Wait Serenity…"

"What is it now?" Joey came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sis… I really am…" Serenity's heart melted almost immediately. It had been a long time since Joey had hugged her. She was so use to him putting up his bad boy act and trying to run her life she never saw the brotherly side of him. Serenity smiled.

"It's okay Big Brother…"

"You know I'm only doing this cause I care and I don't want anyone taking advantage of you or hurting you." Serenity placed one of her hands on Joey's arm.

"I know Brother, but you and I both know Seto isn't one of those guys. He's a gentleman and he would never ever try to violate me." Joey sighed again.

"I guess you're right." Serenity broke away and faced her brother.

"Will you please try to accept and love Seto more?" Joey shrugged, but gave his sister a reassuring smile.

"For you, anything." Serenity smiled and gave Joey a big hug. Maybe now she could finally rest and feel as though the never-ending war between Joey and Seto was finally coming to an end. They could start a new beginning without the interference of old feuds and issues. She couldn't wait for the next day of her new life.

* * *

Mokuba was sitting on the couch with all of his attention focused on the TV show. A bowl of cereal rested in his lap and he looked as though he were brainwashed or in some sort of trance until he heard the door open. Mokuba immediately snapped out of it and jumped to his feet, approached the front door where Seto was just hanging his coat.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba called with excitement as he raced towards his brother. He stopped halfway when he saw that his brother's eyes were full of pain. "Nii-sama…?" Seto tried to look away and hide his expression from his younger brother. He quickly tried to walk past Mokuba and into the next room, but Mokuba grasped his arm. "Nii-sama, what's wrong?" Seto pulled away and sat down, bringing his hands to his face.

"She reminds me of Mom…" Mokuba looked at him with a confused face.

"Mom? But how?" Seto removed his hands from his face.

"She kissed me tonight and the moment she did I remembered Mom… and the day she… died…" Mokuba frowned. He knew how much their mother meant to Seto and how close he had been to her before she died. But that was so many years ago, and although it was painful, could it still affect his relationships with women to this day? Mokuba wondered to himself that maybe this was the reason why Seto had never had great relationships with women, because the only woman he ever knew died right before his eyes.

"Nii-sama…" Mokuba said quietly, his heart aching for his desperate brother, "I'm so sorry…" Seto placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder.

"You don't need to worry Mokuba, I'll make it through… I have to. If I even want a chance at making this work, I'll have to deal with some issues." Mokuba cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Seto sighed one of those, 'I'm going to hate this' sigh.

"I'm going to start doing therapy." Mokuba raised one eyebrow.

"Therapy? Nii-sama, you hate therapy. You've hated therapy all your life, you cursed the name and practice of therapy ever since you were a kid."

"I told you I was going to try and make this work and that's one of the things I'm going to have to do."

"Are you sure Nii-sama? Therapy tends to only make you mad."

"I'd give anything to… 'fall in love' with Serenity. You know, for the sake of our child." Mokuba gave Seto a small smile, even though he knew what a huge sacrifice Seto was making. Seto and women just didn't go together just as much as Seto and therapy. But to Seto, this was just another tournament, or another challenge to overcome and destroy. Mokuba looked up to his brother and the way he took on challenges, it was just the fact that he could never bring himself to loving anyone else except for his company and his younger brother that scared Mokuba away from ever wanting to become like him when he was older. And quiet frankly, Seto didn't want Mokuba growing up to be like him because in a way, they were completely different.

"Well, I'm tired," Mokuba finally said breaking both their trains of thoughts.

"Me too." Seto stood up, "Hey Mokuba… would you mind sleeping with me tonight?" Mokuba was a bit surprised by this question, usually Mokuba was the one asking Seto this.

"Sure Nii-sama, but why?"

"Come on Mokuba… you know me, I need someone to make me feel human once and a while." Seto wrapped his arm around Mokuba as Mokuba smiled. His brother was complex, but once you got to know him, Seto was a somewhat easy to read guy. Mokuba just felt bad for Serenity because she definitely didn't know what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Joey opened the door to his house with a smile on his face. The day was particularly brighter, and he just seemed content with the way life had been going. It had been three months since Serenity's discovered pregnancy, but life still seemed to remain the same. When Joey entered the kitchen, he found the fridge wide open with nothing in it. His mouth dropped.

"SERENITY! WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!" Joey yelled frantically running up the stairs to Serenity's room and barging in. He stopped in mid-step when he saw that Serenity's floor was covered in all kinds of wrappers and crumbles. He raised one eyebrow and looked up at Serenity whom was on the phone with someone. "What happened here?" Serenity swallowed whatever was in her mouth and covered the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Sorry big brother, it was my cravings acting up again." Joey's eye twitched.

"We just bought all that yesterday."

"I know, but oh my gosh Joey, you have no idea what it's like being pregnant and hungry!" Joey rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll go back out and buy some more." Joey shrugged and left the room. Serenity returned to the phone.

"Sorry, that was just Joey."

"It's okay. So you're already getting cravings?" Tea asked on the other line.

"I'm three months pregnant, what do you expect?"

"Well, I didn't know you got them this quickly." The doorbell rang and Serenity looked up.

"Oh, someone's at the door. Listen, I'll call you back later Tea." Serenity hung up and went down to the door. She crossed her fingers, hoping it was Seto just paying her a surprise visit. She knew that probably wouldn't be true since he had work, but she still hoped anyway. When she opened the door, she was seemingly disappointed to find Tristan standing at her doorstep with flowers in his hands.

"Happy Tuesday!" Tristan cheered, holding out the flowers for her. Serenity gave him a forced smile.

"Aw, thank you Tristan! What a… surprise." She chuckled slightly as she took the flowers from his hands.

"I know, isn't it? Listen, I was thinking I could take your beautiful self out to dinner tonight, what do you say?" Tristan grinned.

"Oh… I can't… sorry Tristan. I kind of already have a boyfriend." Tristan's mouth dropped to the ground.

"WHAT?!" Tristan was now filled with rage. "IT'S DUKE, ISN'T IT?! I'LL KILL HIM FOR THIS."

"Um, no. It's not Duke."

"HE'LL… wait, it's not?" Serenity shook her head. "Wait, then who is it?"

"Kaiba."

"No way. You're kidding me, Kaiba?! You're going out with him?? I can't believe this. Since when did you ever like Kaiba? He barely knows you exist."

"Well, he knows I exist now. But anyways, I really have to go. But thanks for the flowers!" Serenity quickly shut the door and locked it. Tristan had always freaked her out since the moment she had met him. She was so happy now that she had a valid excuse not to go out with him anymore. Besides, Serenity didn't have time to think about Tristan or Duke when she was going out with the man of her dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey guys. I hope you still like the story so far. I hope that my story will become more emotional and dramatic as it moves forward, cause I just enjoy those kinds of things. Usually I'm able to predict how long a story is gonna be, but I can't seem to put a finger on how many chapters this story is going to have, but I'm sure it'll come to me later. You don't need to worry about the story ending though, I have a whole other surprise for that part____ Thanks for all the reviews everyone!_


	6. Chapter 6

AmePiper: Yeah, I know what you mean about therapy. But in Seto's case it's not that he has a problem opening up, it's that he has a problem with therapists in general. But you'll see this in the very chapter you are about to read. Tell me how you think I'm doing because I'm starting to feel like this isn't going so swell anymore. Thanks for the review though!

XXRoseGoddessXx: It makes me happy to know that my story inspires you! What a lovely compliment to receive. I can understand not having a lot of time to write the things you want to and I'd love to be your beta-reader. Just send me e-mail sometime and we can talk. It should be on my fanfiction profile around there somewhere. Thanks again for the review!

Ladyguadalupe: Yay! Thanks so much for the kind review! Please enjoy chapter 6!

Journey maker: Yay! My humor doesn't suck! Do you know how much I have always been wishing to write a good humor story? Yeah, way too long. I've always wanted to be some sort of great satire writer like Mark Twain. What a cool guy. Anyways, thanks for the review!

Chapter 6

"_We are one big family of people, trying to make our way through the unfolding puzzle of life. We are all connected to one another in the heart. Connecting with the ultimate source of love is possible through discovering the hidden power in your heart."-Sara Paddison_

Seto couldn't focus. He didn't want to. Seto sat very still in the chair; his hands were clenching one another and beginning to leave marks. His head felt like it was going to explode. The therapist sat calmly, opening his mouth to speak once more. "Mr. Kaiba, why are you so afraid to become a father?"

"Haven't you heard about me on the radio?" Seto looked up, "Haven't you heard about what kind of man I am? I'm not even close to what it takes to be a father, much less a boyfriend."

"So you're not only afraid of fatherhood?" the therapist looked down at his paper and wrote down some more things.

"I'm not exactly what you would call affectionate, or even emotional. I'm completely cut off from the world when it comes to people. I don't want to be involved. But I feel as though my relationship with Serenity should be the least of my problems."

"Oh?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm going to be a Dad. I don't know what Dads are supposed to do, how they're supposed to act. My father wasn't exactly the best candidate either when it came to parenting. I… I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm afraid of what my child is going to think, of how he or she will turn out if I fail to do my job." Seto ran his hand through his hair forcefully, tugging at it a bit to send pain through his head in hope of distracting him from his fear.

"Mr. Kaiba, I think any man is fit to be a father and I think you're a going to do a great job at raising your child." Seto glared at him.

"You aren't exactly helping."

"You aren't exactly helping yourself. Putting yourself down won't make you feel better about fatherhood." Seto got up and punched the wall. The therapist jumped at the loud bang Seto made.

"Maybe this was all a mistake… maybe giving the child up would be the best way to go… I can't do this… I just can't do this!" Seto fell to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut as held his head in his hands. "I can't do this… I can't do this…" he kept muttering to himself over and over again. Sweat began to trickle down the side of his head. The therapist sat straight up.

"I feel as though there is another issue that is causing you to feel such fear towards this decision."

"I'm sure there are tons of other issues as to why I'm messed up," Seto spat out with sarcasm, "Look at me. My parents are dead, I was adopted by an abusive bastard, and I've failed to protect my brother and my company countless times…" Seto tried to massage his temples and get rid of the ever-growing headache; "I just can't accept another failure in my life. I just can't do it." The therapist simply watched from his chair with a concerned face. His eyes glanced over at the clock that hung on the wall.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but it seems as though we've run out of time." Seto got to his feet and shot the therapist another glare. The therapist stood up as well and held out his hand. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Kaiba; I think we made a lot of progress today. See you next week?" Seto simply walked past him without taking his hand or saying another word.

Seto had been doing therapy for a month or so now and he wasn't sure if it had been helping at all. He had tried different therapist, but the results seemed to be the same. Seto just didn't like therapist and he found therapy to be simply useless. But he wanted to do everything to try and make his situation better and it seemed as though this was the only way to go.

Mokuba was sitting in the lobby reading a magazine when Seto entered the room. He jumped to his feet when he saw Seto coming down the hallway. "Nii-sama!" He said cheerfully, Seto walked past him and began walking towards the exit. "How'd it go?" Seto didn't reply; he just looked straight ahead. Mokuba frowned and followed his brother to the car. When they were in the car, Seto stared straight ahead.

"Nii-sama, are you okay?"

"I don't know Mokuba…" Seto murmured, "I just don't know anymore… I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Nii-sama, please don't say that. I know you can and you should too. You're the best-"

"Mokuba… I've failed you so many times… so, so many times…" Seto turned his head towards his younger brother, "How can you still see me as your hero?" Mokuba froze, his brother sounded so insecure and fearful. Did he truly think he couldn't do this job? Or that he was a terrible brother? Mokuba had never seen his brother so tender and unconfident.

"Nii-sama," Mokuba made a pause, "I've been kidnapped, and hurt, and scared, and beaten, and in pain so many times in my life. I'm not going to pretend I haven't. But…" Mokuba places his hand on Seto's, "Ever single time, you had been there for me, and saved me somewhere along the line. If there was only one person fit for the job of being a father, I'd know it would be you from the very beginning." Seto's face and heart melted with Mokuba's words. Once again he had managed to make him feel like things might just work out in the end. Seto couldn't imagine life without him.

* * *

Serenity was cleaning up the table after lunch when there was a knock heard from the door. "Brother, could you get that?" Serenity asked kindly from the dining room. Joey grunted in reply as he got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Hey there big boy," Mai said in a seductive tone before slapping a kiss right on Joey's lips, "I was thinking about you all day." Mai wrapped her arms around Joey's waist and pulled him in for another kiss on the lips.

"I was too, babe. You never told me when you'd be coming around." Joey gave Mai a grin before giving her butt a tiny squeeze. Mai walked with Joey into the dining room to say hi to Serenity.

"Well, well, isn't your tummy getting big?" Serenity rolled her eyes as she removed the last of the plates from the table. "So how many months you in for?"

"I've been pregnant for about 5 months now."

"Wow, so only 4 more months to go," Mai said in an unexcited tone.

"Yep, it's going to be right around the corner." Serenity didn't like having Mai around these days, mainly because she was always talking to her as if she were her mother. When Mai found out Serenity was pregnant, Mai took it upon herself to tell her what a huge mistake she was making and what a terrible idea it was to try and make it work.

"So where's your bastard boyfriend?"

"I don't exactly appreciate you calling Kaiba a bastard," Serenity muttered. Joey held Mai's arm and tugged her over to him.

"Come on now Mai, be nice," Joey whispered into her ear. Mai sighed.

"Okay Joey-kins, I'll try to be nicer." Serenity roller her eyes and sat down at the table as she looked through the mail. Joey eyed her.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" Serenity sighed.

"Well, if you and your girlfriend really MUST know, I've applied for an acting job in Tokyo."

"Tokyo? That's so far away, why would you wanna go all the way out there?"

"Because it's the best acting business in all of Japan and I only want to work for the best."

"Don't you think you should get a job in a less qualified business instead of jumping straight to the best job out there?"

"And what exactly would you know about the acting business, Joey?"

"You don't have to be a bitch about it." Serenity slapped Joey right across the face. Joey yelled in pain and rubbed his cheek.

"What the heck was that for?!"

"I'm not going to stand around here while you and you're little girlfriend pass judgment upon me. It's my life! At least I'm doing what I want to do!"

"Hey, I work as a mechanic to put food on the table! I'd love to do my dream job, but I can't because I'm supporting you!" Serenity walked past him and Mai as she grabbed her coat off the coat hanger. "Where exactly are you going?"

"I'm getting out of your way so you won't have to support me anymore!" Serenity slammed the door behind her, leaving Joey alone with Mai to let his guilt eat him up inside. Mai put her hand to Joey's cheek.

"Don't let her get to you Joey, she's hormonal after all. You know how pregnant women get." Joey bit his lip and shoved his hands into his pocket, staring at the ground.

"Yeah, I guess… I probably shouldn't have said that to her though."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll get over it," Mai put her hands on Joey's waist, "Besides, this means we get the house all to ourselves." Although feeling terribly guilty about yelling at his sister and saying things he didn't mean, this didn't prevent him from smiling at the thought of what Mai was suggesting. But Serenity kept climbing back into his mind.

"I dunno Mai…" Mai pulled his body right up next to hers and gave another seductive smile.

"We'll just have some fun and then go out and find her," She pushed her head forward and let her lips meet with his and the scene continued from there.

* * *

There was yet another knock on the door. Seto looked at the clock. He was hoping it wasn't another charity that was trying to snag some of his money because he had run into far too many of those people today. Instead he opened the door to find Serenity at his doorstep with a distressed look on her face. Her cheeks and eyes seemed a bit puffy, as if she had been crying. "I'm sorry to bother you," Serenity said quietly, wiping her nose with a tissue, "I had to get out of my house and just get away from everyone. Would it be okay if I stayed here for a while?"

As Serenity was asking this of him he thought of a strategy of trying to force him into falling in love with her. Maybe if could love Serenity in a brotherly way he could somehow make himself fall in love with her in the boyfriend-girlfriend way. After all, being an older brother was what he was good at.

"Of course Serenity, you can stay as long as you need," Seto said in a tender voice. Serenity smiled and brought Seto into a hug. Seto hesitated at first but remembered his strategy and wrapped his own arms around her small and fragile body. After their hug Seto shut the door behind them and they stood in silence for a while.

"Hey, I'm kind of tired, can we lay down for a bit?" Seto nodded and led her to his bedroom. She collapsed into the king size bed and curled up on her side. Seto got on the bed and lay beside her. He looked towards her.

"Serenity."

"Yeah Kaiba?"

"What happened that made you so upset?" Serenity smiled and looked over at him. It was so touching that he was actually interested in how she was feeling and being more and more romantic and loving every second.

"It was nothing really… Mai was just being sort of harsh about the whole pregnancy issue." There it was again. Just another reminder of what would become his whole life in just a matter of a couple months. "But I shouldn't care what she thinks, I'm probably just a little hormonal from being pregnant." Seto nodded in agreement, even though he wished they would just stop talking about it. Serenity sat up and looked around. "Where's Mokuba?"

"He's out with Isono at the arcade."

"Oh… I see…" She lay back down beside him and snuggled up close to him. Seto tried to remember how he was suppose to act and responded in the same way. Then Serenity began kissing his neck, slowly moving up towards his mouth and starting to make out. Seto's heart began beating faster and faster; he was so scared and wished he could runaway but he knew he couldn't.

Serenity started pulling at Seto's shirt until she had tugged it all the way over his head. Seto's mind had a million things running through his head but had no idea which one he should act upon. Should he run or just go with it? Seto knew he had to go with it, but he wanted to run so terribly. Then Serenity broke her lips away from his and pulled off her own shirt. Seto's eyes widened when he saw Serenity's chest. This made her smile.

"Do you like?"

"Uh…" Seto didn't know what to say. This wasn't exactly how brother and sister acting around each other, he was beginning to think his whole strategy was a complete failure.

"I want to do this for real this time… you know, so that we both actually remember." Serenity reached behind her back to try and un-do her bra. Seto was watching in horror as she was beginning to un-clip, hoping for some sort of miracle. Just as she was about to slid her bra down and off her, the sound of the door being opened was heard and Seto couldn't have been happier. "Oh crap, our clothes!" Serenity gasped and threw her shirt back on. Seto quickly did the same just as Mokuba entered the room.

"Nii-sama, I'm home-oh, hey Serenity. I didn't know you were coming by tonight." Mokuba's eyes glanced over at Seto's; Seto didn't care what Mokuba thought they had been doing. Mokuba grinned, thinking they had just had sex. Seto simply gave a sigh of relief, thanking whatever God was out there for the greatest close call of his life.

* * *

**A/N:** _I didn't really like this chapter. I'm sorry if it came out lame for you guys. I think next chapter will have better stuff in it for you. Mer, I'm hoping you guys are still enjoying this because I'm beginning to feel slightly discouraged about it. I'm also sorry if the last part of this was slightly confusing. If you have any questions, just let me know in your review and I can further explain things for you._


	7. Chapter 7

Ladyguadalupe: Thanks for all the kind words! It really brought a smile to my face. I'm so lucky to have such supportive reviewers and loving fans. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

Journey maker: I updated as soon as I could! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

AmePiper: There's so much I wish I could say but don't have time to! And you wrote me such a long and lovely review, I wish I could do the same, but I have to be doing my homework soon and I'm really excited about this chapter. Thank you so much for everything and you are such a great reviewer and there's so much more I should be thanking you for, but like I said, I'm at a loss of time! I hope to receive another long and loving review you, it's all I really look forward to these days. I'm sorry I suck at replying to them, I hope you'll forgive me by loving this chapter! Thanks so much for everything again!

Chapter 7

"_A baby is God's opinion that the world should go on."-Carl Sandburg_

Seto re-tied his tie for the tenth time that day as he stared at himself nervously in the mirror. Mokuba entered the room and stared at the site of which was his brother in a suit, looking as though he were going to meet some very important people that evening. In reality, Seto and Mokuba were going to attend a dinner at the Wheeler household that evening.

"Well…" Seto turned around, "How do I look?" Seto's face was trying to look confident, but his voice didn't sound confident whatsoever. Mokuba sighed and had a saddened look on his face.

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Seto twisted back around and undid his tie.

"Yep." He started to re-tie once more in the mirror.

"But Nii-sama…"

"I have to do this Mokuba, you know I do. You were even the one that told me to."

"I know, I know… but…" Mokuba twiddled his thumbs, "This isn't what you want."

"Don't you think I know that already??" Seto yelled. Mokuba took a few steps back recoiling in fear. Seto's anger melted, but he simply undid his tie once more. "I'm sorry… but if there's any chance for this kid to have the life we never did, I have to."

"Why does it have to have a life that we never did?"

"Because I promised myself after Mom and Dad died that if I ever had kids they would never have to go through what you and I did!" Seto took a deep breath, "No one should have to go through such pain… I don't want anyone to live a life like ours." Mokuba came up from behind Seto and placed his hand on Set's shoulder. When Seto's head turned around, Mokuba punched him across the face, sending him back a couple steps. "Mokuba! What-"

"Stop living in the past!" Mokuba yelled, holding an accusing finger out towards Seto, "This isn't about what happened to us. This shouldn't have anything to do with us!" Seto stared at Mokuba. He was still in shock by what Mokuba had done. Mokuba had never in his life hurt him, or even attempt to hurt him. Seto didn't know whether to be angry or saddened by this fact. "This isn't about us anymore. This involves Serenity, her family, and the rest of her life! Stop thinking about yourself and think for once!" Mokuba yelled. Seto looked down in complete shame.

"Mokuba… you don't understand… I…"

"Nii-sama, please…" Mokuba took up Seto's hand into his and looked into his eyes with the most sincerest of eyes, "Do what you know is right." Seto nodded. Isono appeared in the room moments later.

"Master Kaiba, Serenity just called. She wanted me to ask you if you and Master Mokuba were still coming to the family dinner tonight at her home." Seto took a deep breath.

"Call her back and let her know we're on our way." Seto tied his time for the last time and headed out the door with Mokuba quickly following behind. When they got into the car, Seto sat for a moment, just holding the wheel and looking at the parking lot in front of him.

"You're not scared, are you?"

"I'm not one to be scared."

"But you look pretty nervous."

"Don't worry Mokuba, this is nothing Seto Kaiba can't handle." Mokuba wished that were true.

* * *

Serenity was humming merrily as she was finishing off setting the table with a few extra touches. She wanted everything to be perfect for their first family dinner. There wasn't a lot to worry about for Serenity, except maybe for her brother's behavior and the news she was going to break to Seto. But for the past month or so, Seto had been so good to her and she was almost positive he would support any decision she would make. 

Joey walked into the dining room, his face lit up when he smelled dinner. "Oh man, that smells great!" Joey practically jumped right for the food for the table, but Serenity slapped his hand before he could touch anything.

"I told you Joey, we're having Mokuba and Seto over for dinner tonight." Joey growled. The last thing he wanted was for Seto to be eating his food that he had paid for and his sister had made. Joey groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes Joey! You know I've been planning this family dinner for a while now." Joey rolled his eyes, "And you promised me you would be on your best behavior, and I won't settle for less."

"Yeah, yeah, try not to kill him. I'll remember." Serenity stopped and looked at him with a stern face. Her eyes looked so determined.

"I mean it Joey, don't screw this up." Joey sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry Sis, I'll be on the best behavior you ever did see." The doorbell rang. Serenity jumped in the air.

"Oh my gosh! They're here already! Joey, get the door. I need to make sure my make up is okay!" Serenity disappeared into the bathroom and Joey walked towards the door and opened it. Joey frowned at the site of Seto. He held an arrangement of flowers in his arms.

"I should've told Serenity seeing you would make me lose my appetite." Joey snatched the flowers from Seto's hands and shoved them into the trashcan by the door. Seto raised his fist in the air and was about to strike when Serenity's voice could be heard in the distance.

"Oh Seto! There you are!" She pushed Joey to the side and pulled Seto into a tight hug. Seto did the same. She pulled him down a bit to her level and planted a kiss right on his lips. Joey made a face as if he were to gag. Seto glared. "Come, come. Sit down!" She cheerfully suggested, running into the dining room and pulling out seats for both Seto and Mokuba.

"Thank you." Seto replied, his glaring eyes still watching Joey's every move. Mokuba shook his head and sat beside his older brother. After the food had been dispensed among all four of them, Serenity stood up for a moment.

"I invited you all here for a reason." Serenity said calmly. Seto stared at her with wide eyes. "I was recently called by an acting company and… they want me for their next film!" Seto smiled and clapped his hands. Mokuba and Joey did the same thing.

"That's great, Serenity," Mokuba said.

"I know, they want me to start right away!" Serenity cheered. Joey stared at her.

"Wow, that's fast."

"I know, they've already bought me a plan ticket for Tokyo for next week." Seto and Joey both spat out the water they were drinking.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep! I'm going to Tokyo! Can you imagine? Me? In Tokyo? Never in my life did I think I would be able to go there!" Joey stood up.

"Hold on Serenity, Tokyo? How come I never heard about this till now?"

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You can't move there," Seto stated, standing as well, "That's too far away."

"Hey, I thought you guys were happy for me. This is what I've always wanted." Mokuba was beginning to sense tension between Serenity and Seto already.

"You can't go." Serenity put her arms on her hips.

"Excuse me?"

"That's too far away. At least wait until you have the baby."

"No, they want me now. I can't just turn them down, I may never get this chance again!" Now Joey was beginning to step up to the plate.

"Yeah Kaiba, you can't make her do something she doesn't want to do." Seto eyed Joey.

"Stay out of this Wheeler."

"She's my sister, Kaiba, and you don't have any say in what she does."

"Like hell! She's baring my child!"

"It's her child too!" Serenity was looking from Seto to Joey.

"Guys, stop it."

"Serenity, what did I tell you about this guy? He's a loser! Don't you dare spend the rest of your life with him raising his bastard child." Without thinking and moving on sheer impulse, Seto grabbed the glass of water off the table and hurled it at Joey.

"SETO!" Serenity shrieked. Joey knocked into the wall, his shirt was now soaked in water. He gritted his teeth in anger. Joey made his way back towards the table and grabbed a plate of food off the table. "Joey, NO!"

"Don't you dare-" Joey hurled the plate of food at Seto, making it land so that it splattered perfectly all over his suit. Joey grinned. Seto looked as though he were about to explode with anger. Mokuba stood up now and grabbed Seto's arm, trying to keep him in check.

"Besides Serenity," Joey spat, "I wouldn't take my chance giving birth to his kid. You might die in the process like his mom did." That's when the final string snapped. Seto no longer thought through his actions, he simply acted upon every emotion that went through him. He flung himself at Joey, beginning to beat Joey again and again, each strike becoming harder and harder and enforcing more pain. Joey didn't even get the chance to retaliate; Seto only kept going and going.

Mokuba stood in shock. He wanted to try and stop his brother, but at the same time the last statement had stung him almost as badly as it had Seto. Mokuba almost couldn't push himself to stop the two from fighting. He also felt as though even if he did try, it would be no use even attempting to stop them. Mentally, Seto was gone.

By this time Serenity was in tears. Just watching her perfect dinner crumble to fighting in less than 20 minutes of its beginning tore her heart apart. She walked over to the two and began screaming for them to stop. Joey heard her, but it didn't seem as though Seto did. After screaming for what seemed like an eternity Seto finally grew tired and left Joey, bloodied and bruised on the floor. "Oh God…" Serenity cried with tears rolling down her face.

"Serenity… please…" Seto said between pants, "You can't go."

"But it'll be okay! We can make it work!" Serenity gulped and finally yelled, "I love you!" Seto's heart froze.

"W-What?"

"I'm in love with you, Seto Kaiba! I have been for a while now…" She said, in a somewhat embarrassed way. Seto shook his head. "What? What's wrong? Don't… don't you love me too?" For a moment the tears had almost ceased but now they were beginning to reappear just on the rims of her eye lids.

"I don't love you Serenity…" Seto said in a quiet voice, "And… I don't think I ever will." Serenity stared at him in disbelief.

"No… you can't mean that…" Serenity looked away, "Why?"

"What?"

"Why don't you love me?!"

"I'm sorry Serenity! I just can't… I just can't bring myself to love you! Nothing could… not even a baby…" Serenity placed her hand on her stomach and looked him with such eyes of hatred just then. Joey groaned and was slowly making his way to his feet. Serenity didn't pay much attention, her eyes were on Seto.

"So you were pretending this whole time?"

"I wanted to love you, Serenity! I still do! But… I just can't!" Serenity grabbed a glass off the table and threw the water onto Seto.

"I can't believe I even wasted my time. I can't believe this!" Serenity screamed, now throwing the glass at Seto. Seto quickly dodged it.

"Serenity, don't-"

"Look at me Seto Kaiba! Look at me! I'm as fat as a cow and I'm 7 months pregnant with a child I never even wanted!" Serenity yelled at the op of her lungs, "The only reason I wanted to have this child was so that I could be with you!" Serenity grabbed another plate off the table and hurled it at Seto. Seto didn't try to move this time; he was shocked by her words. "How dare you put me through this hell called pregnancy and never even love me! I should give it up for adoption just to spite you, you bastard!" Seto gasped.

"Serenity… please don't…"

"You care more about this damned baby than you do me!"

"Serenity, don't do it."

"It's inside me, not you!"

"I can't let you give that baby up!"

"Then maybe I can just fish it out with a clothes hanger!"

"Serenity!"

"You know what? I don't give a shit." Serenity threw down the last plate she was planning to hurl at Seto onto the ground. Tears were freely flowing down her face now. Joey and Mokuba were both speechless as they watched the scene unfold. "I'll have your precise baby. But you're keeping it! Once I have it, it's your problem and yours alone. I don't want anything to do with it once it's outside my body."

"Serenity…"

"I won't hear anything else about it! Seto Kaiba, you have ruined my life and now you're going to take care of the problem on your own!" She turned away and ran out of the room, leaving the three of them alone. Her last words lingered in the air and they were silent. Joey, having trouble practically standing manage to bark orders at Seto all the same.

"Get out of my house, Kaiba." Seto didn't protest, he turned and left. Mokuba silently followed. Seto turned away from the direction of the car and towards the park. Mokuba wanted to ask him where he was going, but he decided against it and merely followed. Seto's legs led him to the quiet park that was practically vacant at this time of night. He sat down on the bench and let his face sink into his hands. He knew from that point on that he was on his own.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey guys! First of all I just want to say thanks to everyone who sent me kind words in their reviews, it was very uplifting and kind of all you. I feel way more confident than I did last chapter and I really feel like I nailed it on this chapter. I'm so glad you all believe in me, and that you love my story enough to let me know how I'm doing. I'm sorry I don't have much to say, I am actually supposed to be doing homework and what not, but I thought I might try to sneak another chapter onto the internet before I do. Once again, thanks for the reviews and look forward to the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

Makai-Rahl: I'm sorry you're sad that it didn't work out. Believe me, I think a lot of my reviewers are sad. I had a lot of SetoxSerenity troopers reading this fic. But besides that, thanks for the lovely review and enjoy the chapter!

Ladyguadalupe: I know! Wasn't it like total amazing drama? I didn't expect to put so much drama in that last chapter, but I did. I kinda felt the same way about this chapter too, but then the same thing happened. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

XXRoseGoddessXx: Yeah, I think I maybe making Serenity a little too harsh in this story. But at the same time, I try to put myself in the same situation and think how I would feel. But then again I have totally different opinions on the topic from hers, so maybe it wouldn't be the same. Ah, well, onto the chapter!

Journey maker: Awww, you care about Serenity! Actually, I think a lot of readers here do. That was a silly statement. Although I do have to give you credit for saying my favorite word at the beginning of your review there. Thanks for the review!

AmePiper: Gosh, you're reviews are so long. This is not a bad thing at all, it's just I feel so terrible that my responses can't be as long. And the fact that I'm always afraid of missing something when I do my responses. I'd hate to disappoint one of my truest and most loving readers. Yeah, Joey's a real asshole. I feel as though I'm making him too much of an asshole, but in this kind of story, you need some sort of antagonist, don't we all agree? Or else the story would just be boring if everything went okay and everyone loved each other. Which was kind of the reason I chose Serenity to be pregnant instead of Tea or something, cause then Joey and Seto could be at conflict. Well, I'm sure you're dying to move on to the chapter, so enjoy!

Chapter 8

"_The family—that dear octopus from whose tentacles we never quite escape nor, in our inmost hearts, ever quite wish to."-Dodie Smith_

They both sat silently side by side without saying a word. Mokuba tried to remain silently, but he could feel his throat getting tight and his eyes beginning to well. He squeezed his knees tightly and didn't let them go as if he had to hang to them for dear life. He scrunched up his face and tried to hold back, but he couldn't. Mokuba brought his knees up to his face and started to cry, thus bringing Seto out of his thoughts and back into reality. Seto looked over at Mokuba with a worried face. "Mokuba?"

"I'm sorry, it's nothing," Mokuba managed to choke out between sobs, still hiding his face with his knees. Seto placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder.

"Mokuba… what's wrong?" Seto said, "Was it me and what I did to Joey?" Mokuba shook his head.

"It's what Joey said." Seto's heart stopped in that moment. He became enraged when he remembered what Joey had said to him. _"I wouldn't take my chance giving birth to his kid. You might die in the process like his mom did." _"I'm sorry I killed Mom…" Mokuba said in a quiet voice.

"Mokuba, you didn't kill Mom. What happened to Mom wasn't you fault at all… and Joey suffer tremendously for what he said."

"No Nii-sama… don't do that…" Mokuba put his knees down and sat upright once more. He wiped his eyes, "I shouldn't be crying anyway. You're the one with such a hard life. I don't have to be such a baby about everything." Seto looked over at his brother and realized what this was about. How could he have not seen it before? Mokuba was trying so hard to be strong for him he was strong enough for himself.

Seto put an arm around Mokuba and brought him close. "Mokuba, you are not a baby at all. You're so grown up and you've been such a great help to me, I don't know if I'd been able to go through with this whole thing without you." Mokuba sniffled again and smiled at Seto.

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Mokuba." Seto hugged him tightly before getting up, "What do you say we leave and go get some ice cream before we go? I don't know about you, but I'm dying for some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream." Mokuba smiled and hopped to his feet.

"Me too!" Seto held out his hand and Mokuba took it. They both walked happily together out of the park and to their car.

* * *

Serenity was still sweeping up pieces of glass and broken plates when Joey re-entered the room. His wounds were now covered and bandaged, so he didn't look as mangled as he did 20 minutes ago. Serenity didn't acknowledge him at all, she just continued to clean. Joey took a deep breath before walking over to her and putting his hand on her back. Serenity hit his hand off her.

"Serenity… I'm sorry for how I acted." Serenity didn't reply. Joey took another breath. "But you knew he had it coming, didn't you?"

"I am so angry with you Joey Wheeler, I don't think I can even deal with my love problems right now."

"What? You're still hung up on that guy after what he did to me?"

"It's not all about you Joey, even you should know that."

"Serenity…"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Serenity, are you seriously going to be leaving?"

"What? So now you want to breathe down my neck about that too?" Joey twisted Serenity around and held her hand. He looked deep into her eyes with sincerity in his.

"Please don't go." Serenity's heart melted, as if all the bad things that had happened that night had somehow blew away with the breeze. Joey had been so cold and harsh lately that she had almost forgotten what a caring brother he could be. But even so, she pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry Joey… but this is what I've always wanted. You know that."

"I know… but you're pregnant."

"I may never get this opportunity again."

"But you're still pregnant."

"Joey, do you know how hard it is to be discovered?"

"But you're going to have a baby!"

"Joey, weren't you the one that said I shouldn't even have this baby? That I should go and live my own life? And make a career for myself?" Joey bit his lip.

"Yes… but…"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Serenity dropped the broom to the ground and started walking towards the stairway with her head held up high. As she took her first step up the stairs, she started feeling slightly light-headed. Ignoring it, she continued up the stairs until suddenly her stomach was in extreme pain and she slipped on the next step she was suppose to take.

"Serenity?" Joey quickly ran to the stairway and gasped. "SERENITY!"

* * *

Seto sat in the waiting room. His head felt as though it was going to explode with anxiety as he sat there waiting. Mokuba sat beside him, his eyes fixed on the waiting room light that glowed ever so brightly as he stared into space. It seemed as though it had almost been hours, but in reality it had only been two. Seto tapped his foot with a fast pace, not being able to sit still for one moment. A lady that was sitting across from him glared in annoyance.

Seto forced himself to stop. He looked over at the magazines that sat beside him on a coffee table. He took one up with a shaky hand and tried to read it, but found that his eyes couldn't focus on one word. Mokuba had snapped out of his trance by this time and looked over at his brother.

"Nii-sama, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine Mokuba." Seto quickly responded. Mokuba looked down at the ground. The question he had been aching to ask was still swirling around in his mind. He knew he shouldn't ask, but he couldn't help himself.

"What happened?" Seto didn't move.

"I don't want to talk about it, Mokuba. Please just sit quietly." Mokuba frowned but accepted Seto's command. Mokuba tried to find something in the waiting room to stare at and keep his attention, but he found nothing interesting. Mokuba sighed, and decided that it was no use.

Seto shot up to his feet when he saw the doctor appear at the doorway. He practically ran across the whole waiting room to get to him. Mokuba had to run right after him. Seto grabbed the doctor by the arm.

"Tell me everything," Seto said, in an almost threatening voice. The doctor glared at Seto and forcibly moved Seto's hand from his arm. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Both the baby and the mother are okay." Seto let out all the air he had been holding in for the past two hours. "We were all afraid. We were almost positive that we had lost the baby back there, but it seems as though both mother and child are going to be just fine." Seto smiled and pulled the doctor into a hug. The doctor looked somewhat surprised, considering the fact that Seto had just been threatening him a second ago, but kindly patting him on the back. "Would you like to visit her?"

Suddenly the happiness and love had disappeared from Seto's face. It turned grim with fear and insecurity. He turned away. "I'm not sure if she wants to see me."

"Would you like me to ask her if you could visit?" Set ran his hand through his hair as he thought. Seto had a feeling he should go see Serenity, but at the same time he knew how awkward and utterly ashamed he would feel if he did. After all that fighting and after he had told her the truth, Seto was deathly afraid of confronting her once again.

"Sure," Seto replied in a quiet voice. The doctor nodded and went into the next room. Mokuba was still standing and staring at Seto. Seto looked over at Mokuba and placed his hand on Mokuba's head for a second, but removed it as he looked away. Mokuba frowned and felt terrible seeing his brother dealing with all this confusion by himself. It was around this time that the doctor reentered the waiting room.

"Ms. Wheeler says that she doesn't want to see you," Seto winced at the news. Although Seto could understand her reasoning for not wanting to see him, it was still a painful thing to take. "But she did want me to tell you that even though she was moving, she would inform you the moment she goes into labor so that you can travel to be there when the baby is born." Seto nodded in understanding. So it was true. Serenity was leaving. Seto guessed that he should be thankful, at least, that she was going to let him know when the baby was being born.

Seto took in a deep breath when he realized that was less than two months away. It wasn't just a dream or some sort or mistake. Seto was soon going to have a child to raise all on his own. It saddened him to think that the child would not have a mother to raise him, but Seto looked down at Mokuba and smiled. Mokuba and himself would be enough for the baby they had to be. All his life, the only person he could call a family was Mokuba and Mokuba only and he came out okay. Or did he?

"Nii-sama, I'm tired," Mokuba mumbled pulling on Seto's sleeve. Seto jerked and looked down once more at his sleepy brother.

"Okay kiddo, we'll go home." Seto bent over and scooped Mokuba's small body into his arms and walked out of the hospital. Mokuba lay his head on Seto's shoulder and closed his eyes and Seto made his way into the parking lot. As Seto thought about his past and how Mokuba was the only family he had, a question came to mind that he had to say. "Hey Mokuba?"

"Yes Nii-sama?"

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am Nii-sama, I have the best big brother in the world."

"But… do you ever feel like you missed out on something because you never had a mom or a dad?"

"Not at all."

"But… why? I mean, you had no one to raise you."

"Don't be silly Nii-sama, you raised me!" Seto stopped as he reached the car.

"I did?"

"Course you did. You've been teaching me and looking out for me ever since our parents died. I'm everything I am because of you. That's how I know you'll make a great father."

* * *

**A/N:**_There you have it. The 8__th__ chapter of this epic story. I'm sorry it took so long but you have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. I thought this whole chaoter was just gonna be mainly dialogue, but it ended up being way more exciting. Aren't you all happy that I'm not wasting your time? I sure am. Well, I hope you all aren't upset that it took so long, and you can be sure to look forward to the next amazing chapter. Have a great day!_

_ P.S: Sorry for the short chapter.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Ladyguadalupe: I'm sorry this story is making you have such a mixture of emotions right now. I'm pretty angry with Serenity too, but I have a feeling you're opinion will change in the next chapter or so. I hope you don't think I'm making Joey too heartless, but you know how the antagonist characters have to be; ruthless and mean. So that's what he is. But anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Journey maker: Gosh, I'm making everyone hate Serenity, aren't I? I kinda feel bad… but at the same time I don't cause I'm pretty sure you all are really digging my story so I shall continue on my magical journey of writing it. Yeah, I don't think a acting career is all that great either, but what are you gonna do? Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

Makai-Rahl: Wow, you have to be the first to reply to one of my reviewer responses other than AmePiper! Not to say that I think the other two are bad or anything, I rather like hearing their stories about how they feel about the characters and what they did. Any interested reader makes a writer happy. Listen to me rant, silly me. I'm sure you want to read the chapter! Well here it is, and thanks for the review!

AmePiper: Oh, you haven't disappointed me at all. And I completely understand what you mean about the whole PMS thing(P.S: One of my reviewers thought I was a male, isn't that funny? I don't think my username or stories seem very manly at all, but maybe I'm wrong…? I dunno, gave me a good laugh anyway) I'm glad to hear that my stories cheered you up though. No really, that's like an amazing compliment. I'm always off on a mission to make everyone else happy in whatever way possible. Which sometimes is rather unhealthy, but I try my best to keep it in check and if my stories make people happy, well, then it's like a triple awesome. But anyways, here's my next chapter and I hope you feel better!

Chapter 9

"_Family faces are magic mirrors. Looking at people who belong to us, we see the past, present, and future."-Gail Lumet Buckley_

Serenity had felt sick all day that day. Her stomach felt way heavier than usual and she found it hard to walk. It had been two months since she and Seto had spoken to one another. Her due date had already slipped by, but the doctor had said only to check herself in when she went into labor. Serenity understood and accepted this, and had made the decision to only call Seto when she was positive the baby was coming.

However, Serenity didn't have time to think about all this since she was already memorizing her lines for a movie. Her directors had told her she would start in a couple months and Serenity wanted to make sure she was ready to go. Her pregnancy wasn't exactly the top priority on her mind until it happened.

"Serenity!" Tea cheered as she grasped Serenity into a tight hug, "Oh my gosh, you're huge!" Tea took a step back to look Serenity from top to bottom.

"I know…" Serenity said with a slight embarrassment, "I'm actually a day or two past my due date." Tea gasped and stared at her.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"Nah, the doctor said to come by when I went into labor."

"Well, have you been feeling any contractions? Has your water broken?" Serenity shook her head.

"Nope, haven't felt a thing," Serenity stepped back and allowed Tea room to come in, "But never mind that, come in and see the place." Tea stepped into the house and stared in wonder and delight.

"It's beautiful!"

"Isn't it?" Tea observed the whole building, walking through the hallways and rooms and observing all of them.

"This is fantastic, how could you afford a place like this? And in Tokyo?"

"Well, the agency I'm with is willing to pay me a lot of money for the movie I'm going to be in."

"You're already going to be in a movie?!" Tea gasped. She jumped up and down with excitement as she let out a loud scream. "That's incredible Serenity! I'm so excited for you!" Serenity smiled.

"Thanks! I'm pretty excited too. I can't believe all of this is happening so fast."

"I can! You're very talented Serenity, you always have been. And now you've finally got your chance to shine!" Tea pulled Serenity into another hug of support. Serenity hugged her back.

"Yeah, everything is just great. I remember-" Serenity stopped. Her stomach was beginning to feel strange. Tea stared at her.

"Serenity?" Then suddenly it all happened at once. The contractions, the water, everything just exploded within Serenity. Serenity yelled in pain. Tea quickly ran to her side. "Oh my god, Serenity!" Tea held out her arms and supported Serenity.

"Tea… we need to hurry…" Serenity clutched her stomach, she was in massive pain and she didn't even see it coming. Tea nodded and helped Serenity out to her car. "Wait… Tea… we need to call… Seto…"

"Don't you think we could do that after we get to the hospital? You're going to have a baby!" Tea yelled trying to get Serenity to go into the car.

"Tea, you need to call Seto right now!"

"But-"

"NOW!" Tea flipped out her cell phone and dialed his number.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm telling you, we can't make this deal go through. The company refuses to-"

"I'm not going to say it again Daiski, I don't care what you have to do or say, JUST MAKE IT HAPPEN!" Daiski jumped back in fear.

"Yes sir!"

"No get out of my site!" Daiski left as quickly as he had entered. Seto sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead. He turned his chair away from his desk so he wouldn't have to look at the piles of papers that he had to fill out in the next 3 or so hours. Seto hadn't been working as efficiently as usual. He found himself daydreaming most days; he couldn't seem to stop thinking about his future, what was to be expected of him in only a matter of weeks. Everything seemed more complicated and Seto couldn't seem to focus.

Not to mention everyone at his office had somehow managed to find out about his expected child and would make snide remarks about him while he had his back turned. The workers began seeing him as weak and thought that because he was going to have a child he was going to crack under pressure.

Seto hated being looked down upon, especially by the people who worked below him. Seto tried to make this up by only acting more superior, but it wasn't enough to make him feel more secure about it. What if he wouldn't be able to handle a baby and a job?

"Nii-sama, do you have those forms for Mr. Gen ready yet?" Seto twisted his chair front wards and rummaged through the piles of papers on his desk. Paper was flying everywhere as Seto managed to throw it in all directions as he was looking for the forms. Seto stopped and banged his fist on his desk.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled in fury. He looked back down at the papers that remained and soon spotted it. "Oh, here it is." Seto handed them to Mokuba. "There." Mokuba skimmed the forms and looked them over before looking back up at his brother.

"Um… Nii-sama, you haven't filled any of these out."

"Let me see that" Seto snatched the forms back and looked over them himself. He sighed and tossed the forms back over to Mokuba. "It looks as though you're correct." Mokuba eyed Seto.

"Nii-sama, are you okay? You seem… stressed."

"I'm fine Mokuba. Everything's fine. I mean, it's not like I'm going to have a baby soon, aside from the fact that I don't even know when it's coming, or if it's still even there, or if someone's adopted him." Mokuba shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something when the phone rang. Seto looked at the phone with annoyance. "Why do I even bother to pick this up?" He snatched the phone off the receiver and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Kaiba?!"

"This is Seto Kaiba, who's speaking?"

"It's Tea!"

"Gardener? What the hell are you doing calling me?'

"Listen! I called to tell you that Serenity is in labor and you need to get here right away!"

"What?! She is?! How long has she been in labor? Is she in the hospital? Is she-"

"Just get here soon!" The phone went dead. Seto snatched up his trenchcoat and threw it on.

"Let's go." Seto walked out of the office with a quick pace with Mokuba running to catch up with him.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Tokyo Hospital."

"What?! She's-" Seto sprinted down the hallway just in time to catch the elevator. He pulled Mokuba in just as he let it close.

"No time for talking. Just moving." Mokuba nodded with understanding.

* * *

Serenity was panting, breathing deeply back and forth. She was still in incredible pain and sweat dotted her forehead as she lay there hunched in the hospital bed. Tea returned from the hallway with Joey by her side. Joey ran over to her bedside and kissed her on the head. "Serenity! Thank god!"

"Hey Joey…" Serenity said, wincing with pain, "What's up?" Joey paid no attention, he simply scooped the upper half of her body into a loving hug. Serenity yelped with pain. "I love you too, but don't touch me…"

"Oh… right…" Joey scratched his head and gave a half smiled. "Everything's gonna be alright Sis. I came here right after Tea called me as fast as I could. You don't need to worry, I'm here to help you with every step of the way." Serenity gave him as much of a smile as she could make.

"Thanks bro…" Serenity yelled with pain again. Joey's eyes widened.

"Somebody get the doctor!"

"The doctor said he'd be right back Joey, there's nothing to worry about. He said that the baby still wouldn't be here for a while." Serenity yelled again.

"But she's in pain! Isn't there anything we can do?"

"She's going to be like that for a while." Serenity moaned this time.

"Oh… my… god… THIS IS SO FUCKING PAINFUL!" Serenity yelled at the top of her lungs, squeezing her eyes shut. Joey took up Serenity's hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry Serenity, we're gonna get through this together!"

"Easy for you to say!" Serenity screamed back. She kept her eyes shut and gripped her hands on the sides of the hospital bed. "Tea!"

"Yes?"

"Did you call Seto?!"

"No need to yell…"

"DID YOU CALL SETO?!"

"Yes I ma'am! He should be on his way…" Serenity gritted her teeth. She should've called Seto earlier. What if he didn't make it on time? He did live far away. Serenity couldn't think much more on the topic since everything was way too painful. Serenity yelled again for the doctor. "The doctor is-"

"GET HIM NOW! THIS BABY IS COMING!" Tea ran out of the room in search of the doctor.

* * *

Seto was sprinting through the parking lot while he was dragging Mokuba. "Nii-sama! Slow down! You're going to tear my arm off!" Seto slid to a stop, then twisted back, threw Mokuba over his shoulder, and continued towards the hospital once more. "Or you could do that…" Seto threw his legs onto the ground, making himself run faster and faster, and burst through the hospital doors. By this time, everyone was staring at him as he ran through the hallways as if it were a running track.

"Where's Serenity Wheeler's room?!" Seto yelled through-out the hallway hoping to hear someone answer him. Seto grunted with annoyance and ran to the front desk. "What room is Serenity Wheeler in?" The lady looked at him with a bored face.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you can't just barge-"

"Serenity Wheeler is having my baby! Tell me where her room is!"

"Sir, please don't raise your voice at me. I can get you the forms you need if-"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR FORMS!" Seto yelled. The woman at the front desk stood up.

"Look Sir, if you don't clam yourself down, I'll get security and have you thrown out." Seto pulled at his hair and rubbed his face. He took a deep breath and tried once more.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Please, I don't have time to fill anything out. Serenity Wheeler is having my first child and I have to be there, and… please, just tell me where her room is," Seto said, with complete and total desperation. He looked deep into the woman's eyes, hoping she would see into his soul and how badly he needed this. She sighed.

"One moment, I'll look her up. Her name was Serenity Wheeler, correct?" Seto nodded.

"Thank you." The woman typed it into the computer. Seto stood perfectly still wishing his heart would stop racing so quickly. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack soon if that woman didn't tell him the room number soon. Mokuba squirmed on Seto's shoulder.

"Nii-sama… I can't… breathe…" Seto set Mokuba down on his feet.

"Sorry kiddo," Mokuba glared.

"The room number is 256."

"Thank you!" Seto threw Mokuba back onto his shoulder and sped off down the hall. He dangerously dodged doctors and patients that were in his way and almost fell when he finally stopped at room 256. "Here it is." He put Mokuba back down on his feet once again. Seto stared at the numbers on the door.

"Well?" Mokuba asked, "Aren't you going to go in?"

"I… I don't know… I'm afraid."

"Nii-sama, there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of." Mokuba took the knob and opened the door, only to be welcomed by the screams and yells of Serenity during delivery that echoed through out the whole hospital. Mokuba quickly slammed the door shut. Mokuba and Seto stood wide eyed. "That… sounded painful…"

"Yeah…" Seto said, almost as shocked and afraid as Mokuba was.

"Shouldn't you go in?"

"No way, you go in!"

"Nii-sama, that's your kid being born in there!"

"Yeah, but did you hear that screaming?"

"Nii-sama!"

"Okay, fine, you're right." Seto took up the knob once more and opened the door. "Serenity, I'm-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Seto shut the door.

"Well, I'm not wanted."

"What now?" Seto sat down beside the door.

"We wait." He motioned for Mokuba to sit down on his lap, and Mokuba did just that. Mokuba gave a loud sigh and leaned back against Seto's chest and closed his eyes.

"Nii-sama, how long do you think this will take?"

"This is my first birth too, Mokuba. I haven't the slightest clue."

"Will it be long?"

"Possibly." Seto rested his chin on Mokuba's head. "You're not gonna leave me, are you?"

"No way. We're in this together." Seto wrapped his arms around Mokuba's waist and hugged him.

"That's what I hoped you would say." And there the brothers sat late into the afternoon, deep into the night, and early into the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yes, the next chapter is everything you have all been waiting for. The BIRTH CHAPTER. It took 10 chapters but I think I'm making pretty good time. The good thing is I've been quite busy at work so the 10__th__ chapter is already almost finish for your reading pleasure! Just a few more things here and there and it'll be posted! Also, you'll discover a lovely surprise at the end. I assure you, you're all going to love it. In other news, I'm going to have to admit, I'm actually liking where this is going. It took 9 chapters, but I actually feel pretty good about this story. But anyways, glad you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

Princess Yunariana: I don't want to spoil it in the review response, so you'll just have to read the chapter! Thanks for the review!

Journey maker: Oh my gosh, I can't even imagine what child birth must be like. Which is bad since I'm writing a story about it, but still, I'm writing the best of my abilities from what I know about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review!

Makai-Rahl: I'm not sure if childbirth is really fun, but hey, it's a story so we should all be able to have fun! Thanks for the review!

MaterialGirl69: Thanks for lots and lots of reviews! Here's the 10th chapter for your enjoyment!

Chapter 10

"_Children learn to smile from their parents."-Shinichi Suzuki_

"One more push… one more push…" The doctor repeated over and over again, "There it is. Come on… Give me one last big push!" Serenity pushed harder than she had ever pushed in her life and let out the loudest scream. And then, it was over. There were cheers and exclaims and Serenity felt like she was about to black out, but somehow she managed not too. Tea ran out of the room to the hall. Seto and Mokuba were fast asleep on the hard floor of the hospital.

"SETO! MOKUBA! WAKE UP! THE BABY'S HERE!" Seto awoke immediately and woke Mokuba as well. They both ran into the room as fast as they could just in time to hear the doctor yell.

"It's a boy!" Seto looked around the room. He didn't know whether to run to the doctor or to Serenity or to Tea and Joey. But Seto was happy, so very happy. He couldn't hold it all in for long. He needed someone to go to. Seto ran to the first person he found in site next and gripped them into a hug.

"I can't believe it!"

"Uh… Kaiba… you're hugging-" Seto kissed Joey right on the forehead with all his might as he squeezed him as hard as he could in a hug. Joey's eyes widened. "WOAH KAIBA!"

"Ms. Wheeler, would you like to hold your child?" Serenity shook her head and looked over at Seto, whom now had Mokuba tightly wrapped in his arms.

"No sir… give the boy to his father…" The doctor turned towards Seto, a small bundle of a blanket in his arms. Seto put Mokuba back down and stood in front of the doctor. His eyes were wide with wonder and fear.

"Mr. Kaiba… here is your son." The doctor held out the child and placed him into Seto's arms. Seto pulled down the blanket from the little figure's head and found a beautiful baby boy with a head full of brown, baby hair, and big gray-blue eyes, staring right up at him. The baby smiled its very first smile just as their eyes met for the first time. "He has to be the happiest baby I ever did see," the doctor stated happily. That was when it happened. Seto started to cry.

He cried for the very first time in his whole life. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he held his tender, tiny baby in his arms. Seto had never been so happy in his whole entire life. The feelings and emotions were practically overwhelming. It was as if every single horrible thing that had ever happened to him, no longer mattered.

"Look Mokuba," Seto said, trying to wipe the tears from his face, holding the baby out so that Mokuba could see him, "It's your nephew." Mokuba's eyes stared with bewilderment at the tiny baby peering up at him. A smile emerged immediately on his face.

"He looks just like you Nii-sama!"

"No, no… he definitely has a lot of his mother in him." Seto looked up to see that Serenity had been watching him from across the room. Tears running down her face as well, but these tears were no of happiness. They were of sorrow and pain. Seto handed the baby back to the doctor and walked over to Serenity. He dropped his finger down to her face, gently wiping the tears away before leaning over and giving Serenity his first and only true kiss to her on the lips. Serenity floated away on an instant and didn't think it could ever end until Seto broke away.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Please don't be."

"You know… after seeing you do this, watching you fight so hard to give birth to such a beautiful gift of God, maybe… maybe we could try again…"

"You mean, try to make it work?" Seto nodded. Serenity looked away and over at the child that was gripping the doctor's pinky gently with a smile.

"No… I don't think we can do that."

"But… why…?" Serenity placed her hand on Seto's hand and looked deep into his icy blue eyes.

"Seto Kaiba, I may have given birth to that child, but he was your child from the moment I conceived him. I can't share that child with you, I never…" Serenity tried to keep herself from crying, "I wanted to actually… kill it…"

"No Serenity, it wasn't like that."

"It was… and it was all that and more… Seto, you're that child one and only parent. The one parent he needs," Serenity squeezed Seto's hand lovingly, "You know Seto… there was another reason why I wanted to keep the baby other than thinking that we could make it work between us…"

"There was? What was it?"

"That… I almost knew, from the very beginning, that you would be a great father and to this day, I still feel that way." Serenity removed her hand from Seto's and looked away. "He's you child from now on, I know you'll raise him right and give him everything he needs."

"But… Serenity… every child needs a mother…"

"That's not always true, besides," Serenity looked back over at the baby, "Look at how happy he is. He won't even know I'm gone." Seto opened his mouth to reply when Serenity slowly closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow. Seto's eyes widened as Serenity's hand fell limb.

"No…"

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Save her! Save her! She's dying!" Seto began to yell frantically, running about in the run. Joey quickly came up from behind him and secured him with his hands.

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

"No… God… please! Not again! Not again!" Seto yelled, trying to break free to run to Serenity's side, "Mom!"

"Mr. Kaiba! Ms. Wheeler isn't dead! She's just tired from giving birth, she's merely fainted from exhaustion." All eyes were on Seto as he sat on the hard ground. Joey removed his arms and got up. Seto got to his feet and tried to look professional, but knew he had lost that look long ago when he had been seen crying over his newly born child. "No, if you don't mind Mr. Kaiba, this baby boy needs a name."

Seto got up and was handed the child in his arms. Mokuba walked over to his brother's side and peered into the baby's face. "Hm… we never thought up any names Nii-sama, what are we going to call him."

"I know just the name," Seto stated, looking down at the baby in his arms with tender eyes, "His name will be Steven Zoutou Kaiba." Mokuba eyed Seto.

"Steven? That's a Yank name, why did you decide to name him that?"

"Let's just say I once knew a great man named Steven," said Seto, a lone tear traveled down his face and disappeared.

"Well, if that's his name that's what I'll put down on his certificate." The doctor wrote it down and took Steven into his arms, "I'll just go print his feet and place him in the nursery. I'll let you two know when you can take the baby home."

* * *

Serenity signed the last form and handed it back to the lady at the front desk. "That was the last one, right?" She asked as the lady took the last slip of paper from her fingers.

"Yep, I believe so. You're free to go Ms. Wheeler." Serenity gave a weak smile and turned away. She was still exhausted from the birth, but decided it would be best to leave early. She had to get back to her life and she didn't want to be reminded of the thing she was leaving behind. Just as she walked through the automatic doors she spotted Seto standing on the sidewalk near the entrance.

"Seto?" He was smiling at her.

"I was coming here to visit you… why are you checking out early?"

"Oh… you know… to live my life to fullest," Serenity said off the top of her head. She wasn't exactly sure why she gave Seto that response, but she was too tired to really care if she made sense or not.

"I see…" Seto walked over to Serenity, the smile remained. Serenity turned away.

"Look, this is all very… sudden, I know, but I really should be going."

"So… you're just going to leave?"

"What did you think I was going to do? Stay?" Serenity was a little irritated by Seto's obliviousness to the current situation she was in.

"I don't know… I just thought maybe…" Seto grinned, "Maybe you would take me up on that offer." He reached into his pocket and revealed a small tiny box. Serenity's eyes widened as Seto got down on one knee and opened it. "Serenity, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God… Seto… this is such a surprise…" Serenity stared at the beautiful ring that glistened in the reflection of her eyes. Then she looked over at Seto, his eyes so hopeful and happy. She shook her head and closed the box in her hand. "I'm sorry Seto, but I can't accept this."

"What? But… isn't this what you wanted?" Serenity swallowed hard. It WAS everything she had wanted, ever since she was a little girl she had dreamed of getting married. It was one of those ultimate goals that almost every woman had.

"In a way, yes… but I know it wouldn't be right."

"Why?" Seto was truly shocked by Serenity's rejection. Wasn't she in love with him? Seto had never been rejected in his entire life in any kind of situation. Even when rejection had occurred, Seto would use force to have it his way. He knew he couldn't use that strategy with Serenity. He rose to his feet.

Serenity placed one hand on her heart. "I've always believed that everything happens for a reason, that events occur the way they do because we each have a set path to follow as we go through life. I've discovered as we've lived through this 9 month journey together that we are obviously not meant to be." Seto didn't know what to say. He began to panic. Was this for real?

"How are you so sure?"

"Sometimes there aren't reasons behind why things happen the way they do."

"But-" Serenity cut him off before he could continue.

"Besides, now you have your baby and I have my job. In a way, we both win. Now if you excuse me…" Serenity tried to push by Seto, but Seto wouldn't let her. He stood his ground and gently held her by her arms. Serenity used force now to remove his hands from her arms. "Get out of my way."

"Serenity…" Serenity was beginning to get annoyed. She decided that she needed to use a more angry approach to the situation.

"Kaiba, I'm not going back to you. We're done, through, finished. Besides, the only reason you ever did 'try to make it work' the first time was because of the baby. You've never had an interest in me at all!" Serenity shoved Seto to the side and stomped through the parking lot. It hurt her to leave him like that, but she knew she had to.

"Serenity, hold on!" Seto ran up to her. Serenity didn't slow down or stop. She couldn't turn back now.

"Go home Kaiba."

"Wait," Seto placed his hand on her shoulder and twisted her around, "Will I ever see you again? Will we ever talk again?" Serenity pushed him off her once again. She was trying everything not to let herself cry by being pissed.

"Let's hope our paths never cross again." Serenity started marching away, but this time Seto didn't chase after her. He stood lonely and in defeat, watching as she walked away.

"Serenity, why are you doing this?" Seto called out.

"Like I said before! We were never meant to be together!" Serenity called back. Serenity got into her car and shut the door. She turned the car on and drove up to him.

"Take care of my kid, Seto Kaiba." Serenity pressed on the exhilaration and sped off into the distance leaving Seto confused and hurt. He wasn't sure whether Serenity was angry with him or not, all he knew was that she never wanted to see him again. Although it was harsh, Seto felt as though she was doing it because she hated him. It might have even been because she loved him. Now she was gone.

* * *

Seto returned to his home late that night. He opened the door and didn't even bother to hang his coat on the hanger. He dropped it to the ground without a care and walked into the kitchen. Seto opened the fridge and stared with unsatisfied eyes at the food that it contained. He sighed loudly.

"Someone sounds upset." Seto turned around and found Mokuba standing behind him with a bottle of formula in his hands.

"Hey Mokuba…" Seto said quietly. Mokuba placed the empty bottle beside the sink.

"I'm guessing things didn't work out between you and Serenity, huh?" Seto sighed again.

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry about it Nii-sama, I didn't think she was going to do it anyway." Seto sat down at the dining room table and slumped in the chair he was in.

"I don't get it Mokuba… I mean, I thought she wanted to be with me."

"She did at one point, but now it's just not the right path for her. You can't blame her Seto, she's in a rough position."

"But…" Seto said, "I was almost positive she was going to come back with me. That… that we could live as a real family."

"Life never goes according to plan, Nii-sama, you of all people should know that. Getting Serenity pregnant is a pretty good example of that." Mokuba was right, as usual. Seto guessed it was about time to face the facts and give up on the chance of ever creating a happy family for his son.

"But what if… what if he's not happy?"

"That baby is very happy, and he should be because he's got a dad like you," Mokuba hugged Seto tenderly. Seto patted him on the back.

"You keep saying that, but I still don't think it's true." Mokuba had broken away from their hug and now stood across from him. "But there is one thing you must promise me, Mokuba."

"What's that?"

"We can never ever tell him the truth about his mother."

"What? Why?"

"It's too painful. Besides, he doesn't need to know."

"Every kid deserves the right to know at least a little about their mom or dad."

"Mokuba, this is serious. You have to promise me."

"But I feel like he should know."

"Mokuba."

"Nii-sama, what would telling him do?"

"It would hurt him so badly that he would never be able to heal. I just couldn't stand to see him in pain like that," Seto closed his eyes, "The worst pain of all is watching someone you love in pain and knowing there's nothing you can do to make it better."

"I guess you're right."

"So will you promise to never tell Steven the truth about his mother?"

"When you put it like that it sounds even worse…"

"Do you promise me, Mokuba?" Mokuba paused for a moment. He knew he didn't agree with it, but Seto looked more serious than usual and knew he couldn't refuse him or his wishes.

"Fine… I promise never to tell him." And Mokuba did promise Seto he wouldn't with his whole heart and soul. The last thing he would've ever wanted was to disobey his brother's command or break a promise. He knew promises to Seto were like blood oaths that should never be broken under any circumstances.

But everyone knows that promises are easy to make, but hard to keep.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** _Can anyone say SEQUEL?! I can! So yes, this maybe the end, but prepare for a world of fun with the sequel that should be posted very soon. If you loved this story, you're really going to love my sequel! I've actually been anticipating this sequel for the longest time now. It's going to be a really great story and it's gonna be a lot of fun. I hope to hear from you guys when the new story is up I hope you will like it!_


End file.
